Sorry, I Can't Because I'm Afraid
by UniGon
Summary: [CHAP 8 UP!] Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri & orang tuanya atas masa lalunya yang kelam namun, orang tua Luhan malah semakin menghancurkan hidupnya dengan membawa Tao masuk ke keluarganya. Luhan sangat-sangat membenci Tao. Mungkinkah Tao meluluhkan hati dingin Luhan? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa lalu Luhan? BROTHERSHIP LUHAN & TAO. Sligh KaiLu, HunHan, TaoRis!
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Hao, Readers... Kali ini aku comeback again dengan FF baru dan genre yang berbeda. Kali ini genre-nya brothership dan friendship antar member EXO soalnya tiba-tiba cuma ini yang terlintas di otakku tapi sligh romance KaiLu. Jeongmal mianhae, ne... Oh ya, mianhae karena mungkin gak bakal dapet feel'a (T_T)**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Semua terasa seperti kisah klasik kehidupan yang hanya ada di dongeng...**_

_**Dia hilang dari hadapanku karena kebodohanku...**_

_**Lalu kau datang dan kembali mengingatkanku padanya yang sudah hilang...**_

_**Tatapanmu, membuatku semakin terperangkap dalam penyesalan...**_

**-Xi Luhan-**

_**Aku tahu dia tidak membenciku sepenuhnya...**_

_**Dia hanya masih terperangkap dalam penjara penyesalan...**_

_**Dia bukan orang yang dingin seperti yang orang-orang katakan namun dia rapuh tanpa orang-orang duga sebelumnya...**_

_**Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menerima kenyataan tentang kehidupan baru yang tentu menggantikan yang dulu...**_

**-Huang Zi Tao-**

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang ada di kamar seorang namja berambut hazelnut tersebut. Suara kicauan burung-burung yang saling bersautan pun tak dihiraukan oleh namja ini. Ia masih asyik dengan mimpi indahnya hingga membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata dan memulai hari yang baru.

Jam dinding putih itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 pagi. Luhan, namja berambut hazelnut yang masih setia dengan mimpi indahnya itu sama sekali tak berkutik dari tempat tidur putih yang nyaman itu. Hingga, suara gaduh pun berhasil membuatnya mengerang kesal dan membuka matanya perlahan walau tentunya dengan terpaksa.

"Apa lagi kali ini?", gerutu Luhan seraya berdecak kesal dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal empuknya.

Ok, ia sangat kesal sekarang bahkan sangat-sangat kesal. Satu hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan kepenatanannya selama kuliah adalah tidur dan sekarang? Suara gaduh-gaduh tak jelas itu mengganggu tidurnya. Tunggu sebentar! Dia ada jadwal kuliah, bukan? Jam berapa sekarang?

"APA?! Jam 10.35?! Aigoo, aku terlambat!", teriak Luhan dengan nyaringnya hingga memenuhi setiap sudut kamarnya bahkan hingga membuat Chanyeol, namja tinggi yang merupakan teman dekat Luhan yang sedang menunggu Luhan di ruang tamu tersedak saking kagetnya.

"Huh... Keliling lapangan lagi deh...", gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya. Jujur, ia lelah hampir setiap harus berlari keliling lapangan hanya karena menunggu Luhan bangun dari tidurnya yang terlewat panjang itu.

Luhan berlarian dengan paniknya ke kamar mandi. Tak perduli apa yang telah ia tabrak bahkan ia jatuhkan hingga pecah di kamarnya yang penting ia tak harus lari keliling lapangan lagi untuk hari ini dan pertama kalinya di tahun ini. Setidaknya tak apa-apa sedikit membersihkan kesan _**bad boy**_ yang sudah melekat dalam dirinya, kan?

Selesai dengan toilet activity-nya, Luhan langsung berlarian dnegan cepat menuruni setiap anak tangga yang menuntunnya menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat Chanyeol sudah menunggunya mungkin lebih dari 1 jam.

"Kaja!", ajak Luhan pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan roti yang ia buat sendiri di dapur Luhan. Wajar, Luhan selalu sendirian di rumahnya jadi dia bisa sesuka hati makan maupun menginap di sini.

"Tidak sarapan?", tanya Chanyeol setelah menelan roti yang sudah ia kunyah.

"Aku sedang tak perduli dengan sarapan! Kaja!", Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju ke mobil Chanyeol tentunya.

"Aish.. Ne ne ne!", decak Chanyeol yang mulai kesal.

Suara deru mobil sport milik Chanyeol mulai terdengar dari halaman rumah Luhan. Perlahan, mobil itu keluar dari rumah Luhan dan melaju menuju ke SOPA High School.

Lama di dalam mobil terasa sangat hening hingga Chanyeol melirik Luhan yang tengah duduk manis dengan wajah kusutnya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu di Qingdao?", tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau masih berpikir aku punya orang tua sementara aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan yang namanya keberadaan orang tuaku? Konyol...", Luhan malah berdecih dengan senyuman meremehkan ketika ia kembali mendengar pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan baginya.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah menghubungi mereka?", tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hem? Untuk apa aku menghubungi mereka jika mereka bahkan tak perduli?", ujar Luhan dengan mudahnya.

_"Tidakkah namja ini berpikiran lebih positif tentang orang tuanya?"_, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hem... kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya tanya saja. Kau jarang menceritakan tentang orang tuamu.", jawab Chanyeol yang mulai fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Oh... aku bahkan sudah lupa wajah orang tuaku.", celetuk Luhan.

"Tak baik seperti pada orang tua! Bagaimanapun, dia orang tuamu dan ehm.."

"Kumohon, jangan mengungkit masalah itu. Dia sudah bahagia dan bebas sekarang. Dia tak perlu lagi kesepian.", lirih Luhan diikuti senyum kecutnya.

* * *

"AIGOO! Tidak bisakah kau bangun lebih awal? Lihat, sekarang kita bahkan mandi keringat!", kesal Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah dan memegangi lututnya yang rasanya akan lepas cepat atau lambat.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang lelah?! Aku juga!", omel Luhan balik.

_"Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini?"_, gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati dengan keringat menetes dan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Ok, kalian sudah menyelesaikan 15 set lari keliling lapangan hari ini. Sekarang, cepat masuk ke kelas kalian!", suruh seorang namja yang mungkin berumur 30 tahunan.

"Baik, Leeteuk Seonsaengnim...", ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan seraya menyampirkan tas mereka.

"Aigoo.. Luhan... Chanyeol... Kenapa kalian bisa jadi seperti ini?", seorang yeoja dengan wajah yang ya... bisa dibilang cantik. Dia adalah yeoja idola di sini.

Luhan malah menyeringai dan mengelirkan bola matanya. "Mau apa lagi kau, Krystal? Aku tak akan pernah terpesona denganmu seberapun kau berusaha baik padaku. Mianhae..", ujar Luhan dengan mudahnya lalu berjalan mendahului yeoja bernama Krystal itu diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Sementara Krystal? Jangan ditanyakan lagi! Tentu dia sangat kesal.

"Sepertinya usahamu gagal untuk menghilangkan image bad boy yang melekat padamu.", suara itu membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke segala arah.

Melihat teman-temannya kebingungannya mencarinya, Kai hanya bisa tertawa geli. "Hei! Aku di atas sini!", ujar Kai yang ternyata dengan santai bertengger di atas pohon rindang dan nyaman di halaman sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?", tanya Luhan seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bolos..."

"Kenapa tidak di ruang dance?"

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang, Kai ah!", ujar Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

* * *

"Kenapa pintu gerbangmu terbuka?", tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

"Entahlah, mungkin orang tuaku kembali untuk mengambil surat-surat lalu pergi lagi.", jawab Luhan dengan dinginnya. Jujur, ia kesal dengan keberadaan orang tuanya atau mungkin kesibukkan orang tuanya.

Luhan dan Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah pertama yang Luhan dan Chanyeol lihat adalah koper-koper besar yang berserakan di ruang tamu dan tentunya orang tua Luhan yang tengah membereskan koper itu.

Mata Luhan kembali menelusuri ruang tamunya namun, tak lama matanya terbelalak ketika seorang namja asing berambut pirang dengan kantung mata hitam tengah membantu orang tuanya dan bahkan memanggil orang tuanya dengan sebuatan **Appa dan eomma**. Siapa dia?

"Luhan ah...", ucap Nyonya Xi yang merupakan ibu Luhan.

"Dia siapa? Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan eomma?", tanya Luhan dengan dinginnya seraya melirik tajam ke arah namja asing tersebut.

"Luhan, dia adik angkatmu. Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Dia yatim piatu dari Qingdao.", jelas Nyonya Xi.

"APA?! ADIK ANGKAT?! JANGAN BERCANDA, EOMMA! KAU! AKH! APA BELUM PUAS KAU MENELANTARKAN ANAKMU, HUH? KURANG APA LAGI? KAU BAHKAN TAK PEDULI APA YANG TELAH TERJADI PADA ANAKMU SENDIRI, KAN?", bentak Luhan yang sangat kesal dengan kelakukan eommanya itu. Matanya berkilat menandakan betapa marahnya ia pada Nyonya Xi.

"LUHAN, TAK SEMESTINYA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU PADA IBUMU!", bentak Tuan Xi.

"Cih, menjijikan! Sudah tahu salah masih juga dibela! Kalian tak ada bedanya!", decih Luhan lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras bahkan hingga terdengar keluar rumah.

"Kenapa kau berubah dingin seperti ini? Tak biasanya kau mudah marah seperti ini.", ucap Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan pada Luhan yang dengan bersantai di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dengar, Chanyeol! Aku tak peduli apa dua orang itu memperdulikanku atau tidak. Ck, bagaimana bisa mereka membawa 'hadiah' untuk menggantikan seseorang yang sudah pergi? Mereka benar-benar seperti iblis yang tak punya hati.", oceh Luhan yang sangat marah.

"Tapi, bukankah tak seharusnya kau juga membenci namja itu, kan? Maksudnya, ia pasti tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu jadi tak ada salahnya kalau kau tidak membencinya, bukan?", saran Chanyeol.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Chanyeol. Aku tak bisa menerimanya menjadi adikku. Aku membencinya sama seperti aku membenci orang tuaku.", ucap Luhan dengan dinginnya dan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan tahu alasanku membencinya, Park Chanyeol...", sambung Luhan lagi.

Di sisi lain, Tao, namja asing yang berhasil membuat Luhan sangat marah masih terpaku melihat kakak barunya itu marah besar bahkan membentak orang tua barunya itu.

"Maafkan aku...", lirih Tao dengan air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tak salah, Tao ah... Ini semua memang murni salah kami pada Luhan. Kuharap kau bisa sabar menghadapinya, ne. Dia hanya masih butuh waktu saja...", ucap Nyonya Xi seraya memeluk Tao.

"Ne, Eomma."

* * *

"Hyung...", suara itu terdengar lembut di telinga Luhan. Ia merasa kalau suara itu tidak asing di telinganya.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Ia tak percaya jika sosok itu benar-benar ada di depan matanya sekarang. Mimpikah ia?

"Se...Sehun?", lirih Luhan seraya tersenyum tipis sementara namja di hadapannya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Hyung?", suara itu membuat Luhan melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya ada di depan matanya. Sosok yang ia sebut Sehun itu hilang seketika dari hadapannya dan menyisakan sesosok namja yang sangat Luhan benci.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?", tanya Luhan dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan hyung. Tapi, sekarang sudah terlalu siang untuk tetap tidur. Bukankah kau juga harus sekolah?", jelas Tao dengan sopan seakan berusaha tidak semakin merusak suasana hati Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan Tao yang ada di hadapannya. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah seragam yang dipakai Tao adalah seragamnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah lemarinya, seragam sekolahnya masih tergantung rapi di pintu lemarinya. Lalu, berarti dia...

"Kau satu sekolah denganku?", tanya Luhan tak percaya namun tetap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Tao mengangguk ragu, takut jika hyung yang sangat membencinya itu marah besar padanya.

"Aish... Baiklah, pergilah dari kamarku! Aku ingin mandi.", suruh Luhan dengan nada datar tentunya. Terdengar seakan ia tengah mengusir Tao.

"Ne, hyung...", ujar Tao dan langsung pergi dari kamar Luhan.

"Apa aku keterlaluan memperlakukannya sampai seperti itu? Dia bahkan tak berani menatapku. Ck, tapi apa urusanku?!", gumam Luhan lalu ia mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandinya.

* * *

Luhan perlahan menuruni setiap anak tangga rumahnya dengan hati-hati, takut jika ia terpeleset dan jatuh menggelinding bagaikan kelereng di dataran yang menurun.

Luhan seakan terlempar ke masa lalunya yang kelam ketika matanya tertuju pada sosok namja yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu ditemani dengan secangkir susu dan roti coklat yang tengah ia makan. Ia benar-benar berada atau mungkin terjebak pada permainannya sendiri sekarang.

"Mana eomma dan appa?", tanya Luhan dengan dingin seraya berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan.

"Eomma dan appa mungkin akan pergi selama beberapa minggu ke Perancis karena ada urusan mendadak.", jelas Tao seraya tersenyum namun tak sedikitpun Luhan menghiraukan senyuman Tao.

Ok, Tao hanya berusaha hangat pada seorang Luhan yang dingin namun, sepertinya es yang ada pada diri Luhan sangat-sangat dingin hingga kehangatan Tao bahkan kalah oleh dinginnya Luhan.

"LUHAN! Oh, Tao? Apa kau juga akan satu sekolah dengan Luhan?", teriakan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang digantikan oleh rasa terkejut dan canggung ketika ia melihat Tao tengah menikmati sarapannya di ruang tamu dengan seragam yang sama dengannya.

Tao mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, Luhan ah... Kau mau berangkat sekarang?", tanya Chanyeol ketika Luhan datang dari dapur dengan segelas susu coklat.

"Mungkin aku tidak sekolah hari ini. Aku tidak mood...", ujar Luhan seraya duduk di sofa yang ada di samping Tao.

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah katakan, aku tidak mood!", bentak Luhan dengan kesalnya.

Tao menunduk sedih dan menahan tangisannya. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika ia membuat Luhan malas untuk ke sekolahnya karena Luhan masih membenci bahkan tak ingin melihat Tao ada di dekatnya.

"Hyung harus sekolah. Aku akan tetap diam di rumah jika hyung tak ingin aku satu sekolah denganmu...", lirih Tao seraya tersenyum dusta.

"Apa urusanmu jika aku tak sekolah? Lagi pula kau bahkan bukab orang tuaku. Kau bisa berangkat dengan Chanyeol kalau kau mau.", ujar Luhan dengan dingin seraya meneguk susu coklat tersebut.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Ck, baiklah kalau itu maumu! Aku akan sekolah! Puas?!", bentak Luhan seraya keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke mobil Chanyeol.

Tao menunduk seraya memasukkan tangan bergetarnya ke dalam celananya. Tao, kau tak boleh menangis sekarang! Ini masih belum seberapa! Chanyeol menepuk pundak Tao.

"Kaja, kita sekolah...", ajak Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?", tanya Tao risih.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya! Dia hanya masih terlalu tertekan dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Dia pasti bisa membuka hatinya untuk menerimamu sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.", jelas Chanyeol memberi pengertian pada Tao. Sementara Tao hanya bisa mengangguk.

* * *

Luhan turun dari mobil Chanyeol diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan tentu saja adik angkat barunya, Tao. Seluruh mata yang awalnya tertuju pada Luhan, kini malah tertuju pada Tao. Tatapan-tatapan bingung membuat Tao sedikit risih dengan tatapan itu.

"Siapa dia?", bisik seorang yeoja seraya menatap sinis pada Tao.

"Ya! Tao! Pergilah ke kelasmu. Chanyeol, antarkan Tao ke kelasnya!", suruh Luhan dingin lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

"Oh, Luhan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tidak keliling lapangan sebelum masuk kelas...", celetuk seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah cool-nya atau mari sebut saja Kris.

"Shut up your mouth, Kris!", ujar Luhan dengan dingin seraya melempar tasnya ke bangku tempatnya duduk.

"WOW! Sepertinya pangeran rusa kita sedang ada masalah. Ada apa?", ujar namja bersingle dimple, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lay.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal! Sekarang aku sudah kesal dan kalian malah membuatku tambah kesal? Apa mau kalian?", tanya Luhan dengan gusar dan kesal tentunya.

"Pasti masalah anggota keluarga barumu itu, kan?", tebak Baekhyun yang duduk di meja Luhan.

"Kau tahu dari mana?", tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa jika Chanyeol adalah kekasihku...", jelas Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar. Anggota keluarga baru? Eomma-mu melahirkah lagi?", tanya Kai bingung.

"Bukan! Dia punya adik angkat asal Qingdao. Kalau tak salah namanya itu... hem.. Tao.", ujar Baekhyun dengan entengnya.

"Jadi kau membenci kehadiran saudara angkatmu itu? Kenapa?", tanya Kris penasaran.

"Dia mengganggu hidupku. Bahkan sangat mengganggu hidupku. Aku tak suka. Aku membencinya sama seperti aku membenci orang tuaku.", jelas Luhan lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi kau masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri sampai sekarang? Mau sampai kapan kau masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, huh?", seru Lay seraya menyesap lolipop kesukaannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar komentar sahabat baiknya itu. Ok, jujur memang ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang bahkan sudah berlalu selama lebih dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Kenyataan yang sekarang membuatnya tak bisa menerima bahkan sangat sulit bergaul dengan siapapun, membuatnya sangat dingin pada orang-orang baru, membuatnya bukan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"_Apa aku seburuk itu?"_, gumam Luhan dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Continue or delete? **

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Nge-feel gak percecokkannya? Apa malah gak tahu arah jalan ceritanya gimana? Payah banget aku, ya? Ok, last... Need your review(s), guys! Don't be silent readers and don't bash and flame! See U at next chapter! *deep bow n teleportasi sama Kai*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Hao, Readers... Apa kalian sangat menunggu chapter ini? Dan sekarang... jeng jeng jeng jeng... aku kembali lagi dengan chapter terbarunya. Oh ya, jeongmal gomawo untuk review(s) sebelumnya ne... Sangat memberi semangat buat remaja labil kayak aku.**

**Note: Di chapter ini lebih banyak menceritakan KaiLu dari pada kehidupan Luhan sama Tao-nya. Oh ya, mau tanya dikit buat masukan kalau tiba-tiba ide tentang TaoHun melintas. Di couple TaoHun, siapa yang lebih cocok jadi seme dan uke?**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

Luhan perlahan membuka pintu berwarna coklat yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kamar tercintanya. Secuil rasa sangat bahagia langsung mengisi hatinya ketika matanya melihat sebuah kasur luas berwarna putih yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia pun sudah berada di atas kasurnya itu. Lelah yang menyerang tubuhnya pun seakan hilang tertelan bumi.

Mata Luhan mulai terpejam tapi bukan untuk mulai tertidur dan terjun ke sebuah mimpi melainkan berusaha menikmati rasa nyaman yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Hyung...", suaru itu membuat Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?", tanya Luhan dingin ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja yang ia benci dengan alasan yang mungkin tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Hyung tak ingin makan siang?", tanya Tao perlahan dari ambang pintu kamar Luhan. Ia bukan tak ingin masuk ke kamar Luhan hanya saja... ia sedang berusaha **menghargai** perasaan benci Luhan padanya sekarang ini.

"Makanlah duluan. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku.", ujar Luhan dingin lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya yang tergeletak tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang kau sukai untukmu, Hyung... Kuharap kau suka jika kau memakannya.", ujar Tao sebelum akhirnya Tao berjalan menjauhi ambang pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ambang pintu kamarnya. Entah mengapa, tatapannya seakan menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan tapi entah penyesalan untuk apa. Apa mungkin Luhan sudah mulai luluh dengan seluruh kebaikan Tao padanya?

Perlahan, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah dapur. Sepi adalah hal pertama yang ada di benak Luhan ketika ia tak menemukan siapapun di dapur maupun ruangan lainnya. Ia melihat beberapa piring makanan _chinese food_ tersedia di atas meja makan. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya. Tanpa basa basi, ia segera mencicipi semua makanan yang ada di sana dan...

"Ini semua enak...", gumam Luhan seraya tersenyum kecil, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, sesosok namja tengah bersembunyi seraya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Senyuman di bibir namja itu seakan menunjukkan betapa bahagia dirinya melihat sosok Luhan tengah tersenyum dengan makanan buatannya.

Tersisa satu makanan yang belum Luhan cicipi. Udang goreng mentega. Entah mengapa, tangannya langsung bergetar tak terkendali ketika melihat makanan itu. Perlahan, ia mengambil udang tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tak butuh waktu lama, setetes kristal air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Luhan, membuat Tao langsung terkejut di tempat persembunyiannya.

"_A..apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan hyung menangis?"_, gumam Tao dalam hati dengan paniknya.

Kembali pada Luhan. Tangisannya benar-benar tak bisa terbendung lagi kali ini. Tubuhnya bergetar namun mulutnya tetap berusaha mengunyah udang itu dan menelannya.

"Apa kau sengaja mengirim namja bernama Tao itu agar aku bahagia di sini? Kau berhasil... Kau berhasil membuatku semakin terpuruk.", gumam Luhan seraya bersimpuh lemas di dapurnya.

"Luhan ah...", ujar seorang namja berkulit tan seraya menghampiri Luhan. Entah sejak kapan namja berkulit tan itu ada di rumah Luhan.

Dengan sigap, namja itu memeluk tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya, berharap Luhan lebih tenang.

"Kai ah...", lirih Luhan seraya memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis, huh? Apa terjadi hal buruk?", tanya Kai khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau... apa kau kembali teringat pada_nya_?", tanya Kai lagi.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kaja, kita ke kamar. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri sekarang.", ajak Kai dan membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

Tao masih termenung di tempatnya. Ada banyak bahkan sangat banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Siapa? Siapa orang yang Luhan maksud sesaat sebelum ia bersimpuh lemas di lantai? Kenapa ia seakan membuat Luhan sangat terpuruk?

* * *

"Apa kau akan datang ke pesta dansa nanti malam?", tanya namja berwajah troll –sebut saja Chen- yang tengah duduk di atas meja dan memakan sebungkus kripik kentang.

"Bersama siapa? Aku tak ada pasangan untuk berdansa nanti malam. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa dansa.", ujar Luhan.

"Krystal?", celetuk Kris.

"Cih... dia lagi. Berhenti membicarakan tentangnya, Kris!"

"Bagaimana kalau bersamaku?", timpal Kai yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di samping Luhan.

"Hah? De...denganmu?", tanya Luhan dengan nada bergetar. Dia mulai salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?", tanya Kai ulang.

"Er... Baiklah...", jawab Luhan ragu-ragu walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika... ia sangat senang mendapat kesempatan berdansa dengan Kai.

* * *

"Tao ah...", panggil Luhan dengan dinginnya pada Tao yang tengah duduk termenung di halaman rumahnya.

"Hyung?"

"Aku ada pesta dansa malam ini jam 7 malam. Kau harus ikut denganku.", jelas Luhan _to the point._

"Kenapa aku harus ikut, Hyung? Aku tak sepantasnya ikut bersamamu."

"Aku tak mungkin begitu saja meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian. Sebenci apapun diriku padamu, aku masih punya rasa tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu ya... walau itu terpaksa.", ucap Luhan dengan sinisnya namun raut wajahnya memperlihatkan hal yang sebaliknya. Luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang masih duduk termenung.

"Oh, satu lagi... Aku sudah menaruh jas putih di kamarmu. Pakailah jas itu!", ujar Luhan lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao menumpu dagunya di lututnya. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis.

"_Aku tahu, kau tak sepenuhnya membenciku. Kau... kau hanya masih perlu waktu, Hyung...",_gumam Tao dalam hati seraya tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Jadi kau akan berdansa dengan Kai di pesta dansa nanti? Bagaimana dengan Tao?", tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan di mobil.

"Dia bisa tinggal di ruangan VIP, bukan? Aku punya _VIP card_ gedung itu.", jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol melirik Tao yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang melalui kaca spionnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya sekarang.

"Maaf menanyakan ini padamu. Bukankah jas yang dipakai Tao adalah jas ehm... semestinya kau tahu itu. Kenapa kau membiarkan Tao yang memakainya? Bukankah kau..."

"Rugi jika tidak dipakai lagi.", sela Luhan dingin.

* * *

Namja berkulit tan itu masih duduk termenung di pinggir kolam renang seraya menenggelamkan setengah bagian kakinya. Ia masih sibuk mengotak atik ponselnya da sesekali berdecak bosan.

"Kai ah...", suara itu membuat namja berkulit tan itu menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Eoh? Luhan ah? Tao?", ujar Kai seraya berdiri dengan kaki setengah basahnya dan tentunya senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Wow, seorang Luhan membawa namja. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau bersama namja ini. Siapa dia?", tanya seorang namja yang baru saja datang atau mari sebut saja Xiumin.

"Dia...", Luhan melirik Tao yang menunduk.

"Dia..."

"Aku saudara jauhnya.", ujar Tao langsung membuat Luhan dan Kai menoleh kaget pada Tao.

"_Apa-apaan dia?"_, gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Iya... Aku saudara jauhnya yang tinggal di Qingdao. Sekarang aku tinggal bersamanya.", ujar Tao lagi.

"Oh, jadi dia saudara jauhmu? Hanya tinggal mengatakan seperti itu kenapa sepertinya susah sekali? Kalau begitu, bersenang-senanglah bersama Kai...", ucap Xiumin lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kaja, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan VIP yang kumaksud.", ucap Luhan seraya berjalan mendahului Kai dan Tao.

"Kau melakukan hal yang salah, Tao...", ujar Kai membuat Tao membulatkan matanya kaget.

Kai berjalan mendekati Tao dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tak tahu kalau kau malah semakin melukainya.", bisik Kai lalu ia berjalan menjauhi Tao.

* * *

Tao masih duduk manis sendirian seraya membaca sebuah novel yang disediakan di ruangan VIP tersebut. Konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada novel itu namun, tak lama, kensentrasinya buyar ketika seseorang datang dan sangat mengganggunya.

"Jadi kau namja bernama Tao itu?", tanya seorang yeoja berambut hitam lurus seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau siapa? Darimana kau tahu namaku?", tanya Tao bingung.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang jelas...", ucapan Krystal menggantung. Krystal kemudian duduk di samping Tao dan memegang tangannya, membuat Tao langsung menatap Krystal bingung.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama.", bisik Krystal membuat Tao semakin tercengang.

"Mwo? Jatuh cinta? Pa..padaku? Tapi aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali. Lagi pula aku... aku sudah punya pacar.", jelas Tao gelagapan bahkan ia sampai harus berbohong.

"Hem... aku tahu itu. Kau tak mungkin bisa menerima cintaku begitu saja. Tapi bisa kau memenuhi satu permintaanku?", tanya Krystal seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencobanya.", jawab Tao.

Tak lama, Krystal mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao membuat Tao sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Hingga, akhirnya bibir Krystal sampai di bibir Tao, membuat Tao sangat-sangat kaget. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman tapi... dia bahkan belum mengenal Krystal sama sekali.

"Tao!", seru Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan VIP tersebut, membuat Tao langsung menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, huh?", bentak Luhan.

Tao berdiri. "A...Aku tak melakukan apapun. D..dia yang memulainya duluan.", ujar Tao membela dirinya.

"Bohong!", ujar Krystal langsung, membuat Tao semakin bingung dan tak mengerti tentang hal yang sebenarnya yeoja yang ia anggap aneh itu inginkan.

"Adik angkatmu ini yang memulainya lebih dahulu. Dia yang menciumku. Aku terus memberontak tapi dia terus menahanku hingga aku hanya bisa pasrah.", jelas Krystal yang tentu saja bohong tapi... sepertinya Luhan hanya percaya saja dengan hal yang Krystal ucapkan.

"Ikut aku!", ucap Luhan dingin dan mata yang berkilat seraya menarik Tao keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama, Krystal langsung tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai tanda bahwa ia puas dengan permainannya itu. Permainan yang pada akhirnya mungkin akan menghancurkan kehidupan Tao dan tentunya Luhan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Luhan?", tanya Kai yang kini ada di ambang pintu ruangan VIP.

"Hanya sedikit 'bermain-main' dengan adik angkatnya. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?", tanya Krystal dengan mudahnya.

"Dulu, kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidupku dan apa itu belum cukup? Apa sekarang kau akan menghancurkan kehidupannya juga?", tanya Kai dingin.

"Siapapun yang menolak manjadi anggota dari permainanku maka... orang itu akan tetap menjadi anggota permainanku yang pada akhirnya akan kalah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.", ujar Krystal seraya tersenyum sinis lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan VIP tersebut, menyisakan Kai yang masih berdiri di sana.

* * *

PLAK!

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, huh?!", bentak Luhan setelah berhasil menampar Tao.

"A...Aku benar-benar tak melakukannya. Dia berbohong, Hyung. Aku berani sumpah, bukan aku yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.", bela Tao.

"Kau bodoh, Tao! Bodoh! Jika memang dia yang memulai, kenapa kau menerima ciuman itu, huh? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?", bentak Luhan lagi.

"Tidak.. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.", jelas Tao membuat Luhan langsung tercekat.

"_Benar apa yang ia katakan. Tak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Krystal padahal ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Krystal."_, gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"D...Dia bilang dia jatuh cinta padaku sejak pandangan pertama tapi aku menolaknya. Akhirnya ia memintaku untuk mengabulkan permohonannya tapi ia malah..."

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi dari mulutmu. Intinya kau bodoh!", sela Luhan lalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri termenung melihat Luhan yang perlahan keluar dari toilet gedung tersebut.

"Maaf, hyung...", lirih Tao hingga sebuah kristal air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Dia tidak marah padamu. Dia hanya khawatir..."_, suara parau itu membuat Tao langsung menoleh ke segala arah namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"S..Siapa kau? D..Di mana kau", ucap Tao gelagapan dan ketakutan seraya mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hua... Mianhae baru kembali membawa chapter ini. Aku sibuk banget ma tugas sekolahku yang numpuk dan mengganggu hidupku. Bagaimana chapter ini? Don't forget to review, ya! Thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Hao, Readers... Apa kalian sangat menunggu chapter ini? Dan sekarang aku kembali lagi dengan chapter terbarunya. Oh ya, jeongmal gomawo untuk review(s) sebelumnya ne... Sangat memberi semangat buat remaja labil kayak aku.**

**Note: Untuk di chapter ini, pairing yang melibatkan Tao untuk sementara TaoRis/KrisTao dulu, ya... HunTao-nya menyusul! Maaf kalo kali ini pendek banget ceritanya... T_T**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah namja itu terlihat lunglai seakan ia tengah tak bersemangat untuk menjalani kehidupannya pagi itu. Kepalanya terus tertunduk seakan tak berani melihat pemandangan sekitarnya. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar sengaja ia selipkan ke dalam kedua saku celananya.

Sementara itu, seorang namja manis di sampingnya hanya menatap tajam ke arah orang-orang yang terus memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mata namja itu terlihat berkilat menunjukkan kemarahan. Mimik wajahnya menandakan betapa ia sangat muak dengan tatapan-tatapan orang di sekitarnya.

_"Bukankah itu namja yang mencium Krystal saat di pesta dansa?"_

_ "Dia pikir siapa dirinya?"_

_ "Dasar namja kurang ajar..."_

_ "Pantas saja Luhan membencinya. Ternyata ia tak tahu malu seperti itu..."_

Sekumpulan yeoja tersebut terus membicarakan tentang kejadian semalam saat Krystal mencium Tao namun kini, hal tersebut justru berbalik menjadi informasi yang merugikan Tao di mana semua orang mengatakan Tao mencium Krystal.

Luhan berjalan mendekati yeoja-yeoja kurang kerjaan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh? Kau pikir aku tidak dengar? Kalian pikir aku tuli?", bentak Luhan pada sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja kurang kerjaan itu.

"...", Hening. Semua orang bergegas kembali ke kegiatan semula, berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mau jawab, huh?! Pecundang besar! Beraninya hanya bicara di belakang saja! Bicara di depanku sekarang!", bentak Luhan lagi membuat yeoja-yeoja itu tersentak dan menutup mata mereka.

"Kami hanya kasihan karena kau memiliki adik angkat yang tak tahu diri seperti itu.", jawab salah satu yeoja dengan rambut coklat tergerai.

"Kau bilang apa? Tak tahu diri? Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi memangnya saat itu?", tanya Luhan datar.

"Kau tahu, semestinya adik angkatku yang mengatakan pada kalian jika kalian tidak tahu malu! Berkacalah dulu sebelum bicara! Orang tua kalian membayar mahal hanya untuk menyekolahkan kalian di sini dan sekarang yang kalian lakukan hanya ber-gosip ria dan berdandan? Kau pikir sekolah ini _catwalk_ untuk _fashion show_, huh? Jangan menganggap dirimu cantik, Bocah!", ujar Luhan dingin lalu meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Chanyeol ah!"

"Ne?"

"Antar dia ke kelasnya sekarang! Pastikan tidak ada orang-orang yang membicarakan mereka! Laporkan padaku jika ada orang yang membicarakannya dan menatap tajam padanya!", suruh Luhan lalu ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Kaja, Tao ah...", ajak Chanyeol seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas Tao.

"Kenapa kau masih mau membantuku padahal siswa lain membenciku?", tanya Tao membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak masalah, kan? Kau tidak suka? Aku tahu jelas kalau kau tak salah jadi wajar kalau aku membantumu, kan?", jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Tao.

Tao tersenyum kecil. Secercah rasa senang menyeruak di dalam hatinya karena kenyataannya, masih ada yang peduli padanya ketika semua orang justru membencinya. Dan salah satu yang membencinya tersebut adalah Luhan. Memang, awalnya Tao berpikir Luhan butuh waktu tapi entah sudah berapa lama waktu tersebut berlalu, tetap tak ada yang berubah dari Luhan. Harapan Tao pun pupus begitu saja.

"Masuklah ke kelas. Saat istirahat, aku akan suruh Kris hyung untuk datang ke sini. Memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mengganggumu.", ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka sampai di depan kelas Tao.

"Tak usah, Chanyeol hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Percayalah...", ucap Tao seraya tersenyum dusta, menutupi betapa ia sangat sedih sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Kris hyung juga tak akan keberatan.", ujar Chanyeol lagi.

_"Tak akan keberatan untuk datang ke sini jika aku membelikannya pakaian baru nanti sore..."_, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Masuklah ke kelas! Hyung juga akan kembali ke kelas."

"Gomawo, Chanyeol hyung..."

* * *

Bel bertanda istirahat pun berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran pertama sudah selesai.

Seorang namja manis berdiri dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya lalu menghela nafas panjang dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

"Akhirnya guru tua bangka itu pergi juga...", gumam Luhan senang.

"Ya! Kris hyung!", panggil namja tinggi yang ada di samping Luhan, membuat Luhan spontan menutup telinganya.

"Wae?", tanya namja tinggi berambut blonde dengan datar. Sangat terlihat dari raut wajahnya jika namja itu sangat hemat bicara.

"Tolong pergi ke kelas 10 A, ya...", suruh Chanyeol, si namja tinggi yang tadi berteriak di samping telinga Luhan.

"Untuk apa? Eh, tunggu sebentar! Bukannya itu kelas Tao?", tanya Kris.

"Iya, itu kelasnya Tao. Tolong pergi ke sana, ya! Pastikan tak ada yang menyakitinya.", suruh Chanyeol dengan mudahnya.

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah biasa kok. Tak usah ke sana, Kris!", ujar Luhan dingin seraya mengambil buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Chanyeol dan Kris saling bertatap kaget lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Kenapa harus aku yang ke sana? Kenapa tidak kau saja?", tanya Kris bingung.

"Oh, ayolah, Hyung! Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti! Aku sibuk hari ini. Jadi, kau saja yang jaga Tao, ya!", pinta Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak usah perdulikan bocah itu!", bentak Luhan yang gusar karena nama Tao terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana... Tapi ingat! Seperti biasa...", ucap Kris akhirnya menyetujui suruhan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, aku pasti akan belikan baju baru untukmu! Kalau perlu, aku belikan piercing dan sepatu baru. Satu set sampai toko dan pabriknya juga aku akan belikan!", kesal Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

_"Kenapa mereka masih saja peduli dengan bocah itu? Siapa sebenarnya kakak angkatnya? Aku atau mereka?"_, gumam Luhan dalam hati.

* * *

Kris masih memijakkan kakinya dari satu tangga ke tangga lainnya menuju ke kelas Tao. Setidaknya demi pakaian baru atau mungkin ia bisa dapatkan lebih dari pada itu. Mungkin benar-benar sampai tokonya seperti yang Chanyeol janjikan?

"Kelas 10 A... 10 A... 10 A...", gumam Kris seraya terus melihat papan nama kelas di sekitar tingkat 2.

"Di mana kelas 10 A?", gumam Kris kesal ketika ia tak menemukan kelas 10 A.

"Hey kau! Apa kau tahu kelas 10 A?", tanya Kris pada seorang namja yang melintas di dekatnya.

"Hyung lurus saja nanti hyung belok kiri.", ucap namja itu.

"Ok, Thanks!", ucap Kris seraya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelas Tao.

"Ya! Tao!", seorang namja berambut pirang berjalan mendekatinya lalu menepuk bahu seorang namja bermata panda yang Kris yakini sebagai Tao.

Jujur, semenjak mengetahui Luhan memilik adik angkat bernama Tao, sampai saat ini ia tak pernah melihat namja bernama Tao ini. Setidaknya ini adalah pertemuan pertama Kris dengan Tao.

"Ne?", tanya Tao.

"Kau dicari seseorang di lapangan. Sebaiknya kau datangi dia!", ucap namja itu dengan nada dingin pada Tao.

"Seseorang? Baiklah, aku akan ke sana.", ucap Tao lalu ia pergi mungkin ke lapangan berdasarkan yang namja itu katakan.

"Cih, dasar namja bodoh!", ucap namja berambut pirang itu tak lama setelah Tao pergi seraya menyeringai tajam.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Apa dia bilang tadi? Namja bodoh? Apa mungkin namja berambut pirang itu hanya mengerjai Tao? Apa mungkin Tao dalam bahaya?

"Hey! Kau!", panggil Kris lalu namja berambut pirang itu berhenti menyeringai dan menoleh pada Kris.

"Kenapa kau sebut dia bodoh?", tanya Kris dengan nada dingin dan tatapan intens.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau pintar?", tanya Kris lagi seraya menyeringai.

"Mianhamnida, Hyung... Tapi, namja itu memang bodoh dan tidak tahu malu.", ucap namja itu dengan mudahnya. Ia tak tahu jika ia menyulut api amarah Kris.

Kris menyeringai lalu menarik kerah baju namja berambut pirang yang notabene adalah hoobaenya tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak tahu malu? Berarti tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, ya? Kau pikir kau tahu tentangnya, huh? Kau pikir kau siapa, huh? Dasar hoobae kurang ajar! Beraninya hanya menindas orang lemah! Pecundang!", bentak Kris lalu melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju namja itu.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu berbuat seperti ini! Kalau tidak, jangan berharap kau bisa menjalani masa depan yang bahagia!", ancam Kris lalu pergi menyusul Tao.

* * *

"Siapa yang mencariku di lapangan? Apa mungkin Luhan hyung? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Luhan hyung mencariku...", gumam Tao saat berjalan menuju ke lapangan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia hanya melihat ada belasan namja berpakaian berantakan dan yeoja-yeoja yang tadi pagi Luhan bentak di halaman sekolah. Mau apa mereka? Kenapa mereka membawa telur dan tepung?

"Hei! Kau! Kemari!", ujar salah satu namja yang ada di sana pada Tao.

Tao merasa ada yang tidak beres akan terjadi padanya. Tao berjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik dan hendak melarikan namun, belum sempat melangkah, ia sudah dihadang oleh 2 orang namja bertubuh tinggi dan kekar. Namja-namja itu kemudian menarik Tao menuju ke tengah lapangan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang belasan namja dan yeoja ini inginkan darinya.

"Tadi pagi hyungmu membentak yeojachingu-ku karena membicarakanmu, ya?", tanya seorang namja seraya mencengkram erat bahu Tao sementara Tao hanya menunduk.

"Kalau benar, maka sekarang kau akan dapat balasannya!", ucap namja itu lalu sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam wajah Tao hingga menimbulkan luka di pinggr bibirnya dan Tao pun tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Rasakan ini!", ucap seorang yeoja seraya melempari Tao dengan telur dan tepung.

Mereka terus melempari Tao dengan telur, tepung, tomat bahkan mereka juga menendangi Tao yang tersungkur tak berdaya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Ingin membalas sama dengan mencari masalah yang lebih besar, bukan? Tubuhnya lemas. Kristal air mata perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata Tao dan membasahi pipinya.

"Shi~", lirih Tao. Setidaknya hanya kata 'Shi' itu saja yang dapat ditangkap telinga orang lain bahkan mungkin di telinganya sendiri, selebihnya, tak ada yang tahu ia melirihkan apa dan berhubungan dengan apa.

"Kau sudah membuat Luhan oppa memarahiku. Sekarang, rasakan ini!", ujar yeoja itu.

Tak lama, seember air kotor bekas mengepel pun membasahi tubuh Tao. Ia menerima hal itu asal bukan Luhan yang merasakannya.

"Bangun, Bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau akan diam begitu! Lawan kami jika kau benar-benar namja!", ujar namja itu seraya menendangi tubuh Tao hingga menciptakan memar dan lecet di sekujur tubuh Tao.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain sekolah, seorang namja manis tengah menatap tajam dengan raut wajah datar ke arah lapangan. Ia mungkin tengah berusaha untuk tidak terganggu dan membiarkan apapun yang terjadi di lapangan tersebut. Mungkin ia juga tengah berusaha untuk tak peduli dengan orang yang berada di lapangan tersebut.

"Kau tak lihat dia dalam bahaya? Matamu buta? Mau sampai kapan kau menyiksanya seperti itu? Mau sampai dia mati di hadapanmu baru kau akan sadar dengan kesalahanmu?", tanya seorang namja bersingle dimple siapa lagi kalau bukan Lay seraya menyesap lolipopnya.

"Jangan ikut campur!", ujar Luhan dingin pada namja yang berdiri di sampingnya tersebut.

"Kau yakin tak akan menyelamatkan namja yang ada di lapangan itu?", tanya Lay lagi.

"Kau yakin bisa membiarkannya terluka begitu saja?", tanya Lay lagi dan lagi.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Tao yang benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa di sana. Namja itu hanya bisa terdiam ketika namja dan yeoja kurang ajar itu melemparinya dengan tepung, telur dan tomat bahkan juga menendanginya.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas setelah menabrak Lay yang masih tersenyum di tempatnya.

"Kau memang tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi padanya, kan?", gumam Lay seraya terus menyesap lolipopnya.

* * *

Tao masih terdiam ketika belasan namja dan yeoja itu terus melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya. Lebam dan luka tercipta di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja bertubuh kekar tengah menyeret sebuah kursi kayu yang sudah agak lapuk menuju ke arahnya. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati permainan ini, ya? Saatnya kau merasakan permainan yang sebenarnya!", ucap namja itu lalu mengangkat kursi lapuk itu dan mengarahkannya pada Tao.

Tao menutup matanya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan melanda tubuhnya.

"Rasakan ini!"

"Hentikan!", suara teriakan itu membuat belasan namja dan yeoja lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut tapi nampaknya sang pemilik suara tersebut terlambat untuk datang karena...

BRAKKK!

Tao mendengar suara seperti kursi itu sudah menghantam sesuatu tapi ia yakin bukan tubuhnya yang dihantam kursi itu. Tapi apa? Apa yang dihantam kursi itu? Bagaimana bisa bukan tubuhnya? Apa ada guru yang datang?

"ANDWAE! LUHAN HYUNG!", suara itu spontan membuat Tao membuka matanya.

Matanya membulat ketika ia mendapati seorang namja berwajah manis yang sangat ia kenali tengah tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya dengan dikelilingi oleh serpihan-serpihan kayu yang ia yakini adalah serpihan kursi lapuk tersebut.

"Luhan hyung...", lirih Tao ketika menyadari kursi itu menghantam tubuh Luhan hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Akh...", Tao mengerang kesakitan ketika ia hendak mendekati Luhan. Kakinya sangat sakit hingga tak bisa digerakkan.

"Luhan hyung, apa kau mendengarku? Luhan hyung!", tanya Kai yang baru saja datang dengan terus mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Luhan tetap tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa, huh?", tanya Kris seraya menghampiri Tao.

"Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku. Sakit...", lirih Tao seraya memegangi kakinya yang sangat sakit.

"Hyung... Hyung! Bangun, Hyung!", seru Kai seraya terus mengguncang tubuh lemah Luhan.

"Kaja, biar aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit bersama hyung-mu...", ucap Kris lalu menggendong Tao menuju ke mobilnya begitu juga dengan Kai yang membawa Luhan ke mobil Kris.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang yeoja tengah menyeringai seraya memperhatikan mereka dari jendela sebuah kelas di tingkat 2 sekolah tersebut.

* * *

Namja berkulit tan itu masih duduk termenung di depan ruangan ICU. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia duduk tanpa mengetahui sedikitpun kabar tentang seseorang yang tengah dirawat di dalam ruangan ICU. Pikirannya kacau. Ia terus menerus mengutuk orang yang membuat orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu tak sadarkan diri dan terluka seperti sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan hyung...", gumam Kai dan akhirnya, setetes kristal air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung?", suara itu membuat Kai menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Bukankah semestinya kau dirawat? Kenapa kau malah datang ke sini?", tanya Kai dingin pada Tao.

"Dia menolak untuk dirawat. Kalau dirawat sekalipun, ia hanya ingin 1 kamar dengan Luhan hyung.", jelas Kris.

Tak lama, seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari ruangan ICU dengan keringat bercucuran dan keningnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung, Dok?", tanya Kai langsung.

"Apa di sini ada keluarga dari Luhan? Mungkin salah satu dari kalian?", tanya sang dokter.

"Saya, Dok.", ujar Tao.

"Mari ikut saya ke ruangan. Ada hal yang perlu saya bicarakan.", ujar sang dokter.

"Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan sendiri ke sana? Apa perlu kuantar?", tanya Kris khawatir.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku bisa...", ucap Tao seraya tersenyum lalu berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat karena pergelangan kakinya mengalami cedera serius.

* * *

Tao mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari dokter tersebut. Tak lama, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya, semakin deras ketika dokter semakin menjelaskan lebih panjang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan. Pikiran kacau, sama seperti Kai. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tak ada orang tua Luhan di sini. Bagaimana cara mengabari mereka tentang ini?

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Dok? Apa tidak bisa dioperasi atau lainnya?", tanya Tao.

"Untuk sementara, peralatan di rumah sakit Korea Selatan tidak memiliki alat yang memadai untuk melakukan operasi seperti itu.", ucap sang dokter.

_"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Luhan hyung yang terkena kursi itu? Kenapa tidak aku saja, huh?"_, sesal Tao dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**ALAMA! Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Memuaskan? Atau malah gak tahu arah ceritanya bagaimana? Ngalur ngidul gitu, ya? Ok, Last, I need your reviews, guys! BYE2... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Hao, Readers... Apa kalian sangat menunggu chapter ini? Dan sekarang aku kembali lagi dengan chapter terbarunya. Oh ya, jeongmal gomawo untuk review(s) sebelumnya ne... Sangat memberi semangat buat remaja labil kayak aku.**

**Note: Di chapter ini, ada hint dan misteri yang terungkap tapi bersamaan dengan itu, akan ada permasalahan dan misteri baru lagi. So, silahkan menebak-nebak yang akan terjadi berikutnya, ya...^^. Pasti udah ketebak deh jalan cerita selanjutnya...**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

.

.

.

Namja bersurai kecoklatan itu masih berdiri di pinggir kolam renang dan sibuk menggunakan kacamata renangnya. Sedikit sulit karena tali kacamatanya mulai melilit di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia berdecak kesal lalu kembali melepaskannya namun tali kacamatanya kembali melilit dengan tidak jelasnya.

Tak lama, seorang namja bermata panda dengan surai hitam berjalan sedikit terseok-seok mendekati namja bersurai kecoklatan itu dan membantunya membenahi tali kacamatanya yang melilit. Namja bersurai kecoklatan itu perlahan berbalik dan menatap tajam namja bersurai hitam itu dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau membantuku? Aku tak memintamu membantuku...", tanya Luhan dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Karena kau hyung-ku. Aku melihatmu kesusahan jadi wajar kalau aku membantumu, Hyung...", ucap Tao seraya menundukkan kepalanya, takut jika Luhan akan membentaknya.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan berterimakasih padamu tapi lain kali, tak usah bantu aku jika aku tak memintanya...", tutur Luhan datar lalu melangkah mendekat ke kolam renang.

"Hyung..."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "Mau apa lagi?", tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Keadaan punggungmu belum membaik sama sekali, Hyung. Jangan lakukan aktivitas berat seperti ini dulu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Cih... Dengar, Tao.. Aku jelas-jelas membencimu, kenapa kau tetap peduli padaku? Sekeras apapun kau berusaha meluluhkan hatiku dengan kebaikanmu, aku tak akan bisa menerimamu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku.", Luhan kembali melangkah menuju ke kolam renang.

"Jadi lupakan saja angan-anganmu yang konyol itu...", sambung Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia terjun ke kolam renang dengan air yang terbilang dingin itu.

Tao tak peduli dengan sikap dingin Luhan padanya. Ia tetap terduduk di pinggir kolam renang seraya memperhatikan Luhan yang dengan lincahnya masih bisa berenang sementara keadaan punggungnya bahkan tak membaik sejak kejadian saat itu. Rasa cemas mulai menghampiri benak Tao walau sejauh ini tak terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan.

Beralih pada Luhan, ia masih terus menggerakkan tangan serta kakinya di dalam air. Sesekali ia mengambil nafas ke permukaan lalu kembali berenang. Berenang memang sebuah olahraga yang menyenangkan tapi tidak bagi seorang Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?", pertanyaan itu membuat Tao menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang namja berkulit tan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai perlahan ikut duduk di pinggir kolam renang, tak jauh di samping Tao. "Kenapa dia berenang?", tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku semakin tak mengerti maksudmu. Bukankah dia memang suka berenang?", ujar Tao ragu-ragu.

"Berenang bukan keinginannya tapi emosinya. Semakin keras dia menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, berarti semakin banyak emosi yang sebenarnya menumpuk di benaknya. Jadi jangan anggap itu karena ia suka...", jelas Kai seraya meneguk jus jeruk yang sebenarnya adalah milik Luhan.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Orang tua Luhan hyung tak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Mereka hanya bilang kalau Luhan hyung suka berenang..."

"Kau tahu, orang tua Luhan hyung itu tak pernah nampak di mata Luhan hyung tapi itu menurutnya. Maksudnya seperti, orang tuamu yang sekarang itu tak pernah peduli dengannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.", jelas Kai.

"Tapi mereka sangat ramah padaku..."

"Ramah bukan berarti mereka tetap peduli dengan hal yang kau lakukan sekarang. Mereka bahkan tak pernah menelponmu atau Luhan hyung hanya untuk bertanya kabar kalian, bukan? Itu yang disesali oleh Luhan hyung..."

"Apa kau tahu alasan Luhan hyung membenciku?", tanya Tao terdengar sangat lirih di telinga Kai.

Kai tersenyum sekilas. "Aku tahu segala macam hal tentangnya bahkan sampai segala sesuatu yang orang lain tak ketahui termasuk alasan yang kau tanyakan tadi."

"Boleh aku tahu?"

"Kau harus minta persetujuan Luhan hyung terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa membuka rahasia itu...", ujar Kai seraya tersenyum kecil pada Tao.

"Sudah kuduga..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kau dari Qingdao, bukan? Bukankah tempat itu sangat indah? Maaf karena menanyakan ini, ke mana keluargamu?", tanya Kai.

Tao tertawa sekilas. "Qingdao adalah tempat yang indah. Jika kau tinggal di sana, kau dikelilingi oleh perbukitan dan pantai. Keluargaku... aku... aku sendiri tak tahu seperti apa dan bagaimana mereka sekarang. Mungkin mereka sudah mati? Aku juga tak tahu...", jelas Tao diselingi tawa kecil dan senyuman penuh dusta.

"Setidaknya aku lebih beruntung, ya...", ucap Kai.

"Tentu saja. Kau beruntung bisa merasakan kasih sayang Luhan hyung, berbeda jauh denganku yang terlalu banyak kehilangan orang-orang di sisiku."

"Siapa bilang? Aku juga pernah kehilangan..."

"Kehilangan? Tidak mungkin... Namja sepertimu tak mungkin pernah kehilangan seseorang dalam hidupmu.", ujar Tao tak percaya.

"Hahahaha...", tawa Kai yang tiba-tiba saja meledak-ledak itu membuat Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Tao bingung.

"Tidak... aku hanya ingin tertawa saja... Tidak penting juga kau tahu alasanku tertawa. Kau tak akan bisa mengembalikan semuanya dari awal."

"Aku semakin tak mengerti apa maksudmu... Mengembalikan apa?"

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak penting kau tahu ataupun mengerti. Kau tak bisa mengembalikan semuanya dari awal."

Tao semakin yakin jika Kai adalah namja teraneh yang pernah ia tahu berhasil hidup hingga usia sekarang. Ia tak yakin jika Kai masih cukup waras untuk menjadi teman Luhan hyung yang terlalu waras walau emosinya masih meledak-ledak.

Namun, tatapannya beralih pada keadaan kolam renang yang tenang-tenang saja. Tak ada Luhan hyung yang menyiprat-nyipratkan air lagi. Apa dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah lagi?

"Mana Luhan hyung?", gumam Tao seraya berdiri walau harus menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

Kai membulatkan matanya dan berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kolam renang itu bersama Tao yang berjalan terseok-seok.

"Luhan hyung!", teriak Tao ketika tatapannya tertuju pada sosok pria yang tak sadarkan diri di dasar kolam renang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kai langsung terjun ke kolam renang untuk menghampiri tubuh Luhan. Kolam renang ini jelas terlalu dalam untuk bisa bertahan dalam sekali nafas dan seperti itulah yang dirasakan Kai sekarang.

Kai sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan di dasar kolam renang. Ini jelas tak bisa dibiarkan, Luhan sudah tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Kai menarik Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri ke permukaan air dengan cadangan nafas yang semakin menipis.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Lay yang baru saja datang pada Tao.

Tao menunjuk ke arah Kai dan Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri tengah berenang ke permukaan.

"Oh? Terjadi lagi?", tanya Lay enteng seraya meneguk coca cola di tangannya.

"Memangnya ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi?"

"Jelas saja tidak. Dulu aku juga pernah menyelamatkannya seperti itu. Dia mengalami keram punggung dan kaki karena air yang terlalu dingin sehingga dia tenggelam.", jelas Lay seraya menatap Kai dan Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kai dan Luhan sampai di permukaan. Kai terbatuk-batuk dengan nafas terengah sementara Luhan tetap tak sadarkan diri.

"Lay hyung! Tolong angkat Luhan hyung...", mohon Kai.

Lay menarik Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri ke pinggiran kolam. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan tubuhnya yang mendingin.

"Hyung...", lirih Tao.

"Luhan hyung... Apa kau mendengarku? Luhan hyung!", seru Kai seraya mengguncang tubuh lemah Luhan namun tak ada rangsangan apapun dari Luhan.

Kai terus memukuli dada Luhan, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke paru-paru Luhan. Terus memukulinya namun hasilnya nihil, Luhan tetap tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung! Sadar! Keluarkan airnya, Bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja!", bentak Kai yang mulai cemas karena Luhan sama sekali tak merangsang apapun darinya.

Kai perlahan menatap Lay dengan tatapan ketakutan. Lay hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa, tak ada kecemasan sedikit pun. "Ya sudah, lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan...", ucap Lay seraya tersenyum kecil, menampakkan dimple-nya.

Ragu-ragu, Kai mengangkat leher Luhan, membiarkan jalur pernafasannya tetap terbuka. Kai perlahan mendekatkan mulutnya pada mulut Luhan untuk memberi nafas buatan. Kedua bibir itu sudah menyatu dan Kai dengan cepat memberikan nafas buatan sambil terus memukuli dada Luhan Sejalan dengan itu, Lay menutup mata Tao dengan telapak tangannya.

Kai menatap tubuh lemah Luhan yang sesaat tak memberikan rangsangan apapun walaupun ia sudah memberikan nafas buatannya. Lay menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari mata Tao.

"Uhuk...", suara itu terdengar dari Luhan. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan terbangun dan memuntahkan seluruh air yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Akh...", erang Luhan ketika punggungnya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Semestinya kau tangani punggungmu sejak kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu itu, Bodoh! Sekarang lihat bagaimana jadinya!", omel Lay.

"Kau jangan ikut campur, Lay... Akh!"

"Sekarang begini jadinya... Ditambah lagi kau dihantam kursi kayu. Entah sudah seperti apa bentuk punggungmu sekarang...", ujar Lay lagi.

"Berhenti bersikap sok kuat, Pangeran rusa.", ujar Lay lalu pergi dari dekat kolam renang itu.

"Kaja, kita masuk, Hyung...", ajak Tao diikuti anggukan Kai.

* * *

"Jadi kerusakan otot dan jaringan tulang belakang Luhan hyung sebenarnya sudah terjadi sejak lama?", tanya Tao meminta penjelasan dari namja tinggi berambut blonde yang tengah meneguk moccachino di hadapannya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu...", ujar namja tinggi itu.

"Tapi, kenapa pihak rumah sakit seakan menyatakan kerusakan sebagai dampak dari hantaman kursi saat itu bukan dari kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu?", tanya Tao lagi.

"Itu karena kecelakaan itu terjadi di Qingdao dan ditangani di Qingdao.", ujar Kris seraya tersenyum.

"Qingdao?"

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Luhan hyung dan keluarganya sempat tinggal di Qingdao sekitar 1 tahun kalau tidak salah."

"Luhan hyung tak pernah membicarakan tentang itu padaku..."

"Ada saatnya ia akan menceritakan yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu. Tapi, bersamaan dengan terungkapnya masa lalu itu, kau akan tersakiti bahkan sangat tersakiti...", ucap Kris seraya tersenyum dan menatap jalanan kota Incheon.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus tersakiti?"

"Kusarankan, lebih baik kau tidak mengetahui masa lalu Luhan dari pada kau benar-benar terpuruk nantinya. Itu akan menyulitkanmu di masa depan kalau kau tidak bisa melewatinya begitu saja.", ujar Kris lalu meninggalkan Tao sendiri di cafe itu.

Apa yang dimaksud orang-orang hari ini? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Tao lelah untuk memikirkannya. Kenapa Kris mengatakan kalau ia akan tersakiti dengan masa lalu Luhan? Ia bahkan tak mengenalnya di masa lalu bahkan mungkin tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia yakin tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Luhan ataupun keluarganya dulu.

"Apa sebenarnya maksud Kris hyung? Aku bahkan belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kai tapi sekarang pernyataan Kris hyung justru membuatku semakin bingung.", gumam Tao gusar.

"Kenapa hidup bersama Luhan hyung seakan hidup di sebuah labirin yang memerlukan banyak kata kunci agar bisa keluar dari labirin itu? Semakin lama aku bersamanya, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benakku.", sambung Tao.

* * *

Tao perlahan mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk putih. Setidaknya mandi sangatlah menyenangkan dan menyegarkan di malam hari. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong di lantai 2 rumahnya. Ia tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya karena pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka.

"Bagaimana caranya aku akan melakukan aktivitas sekarang?", gumam Luhan seraya memegangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ok, berarti aku tak akan makan malam hari ini...", gumam Luhan hyung lagi.

Tao tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Luhan tak makan walau hanya semalam. Itu tentu akan menambah parah keadaannya. Ia perlahan berjalan menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Untungnya Lay hyung membawa makanan untuk hari ini. Setidaknya beberapa jenis chinese food sudah tersedia.

"Seberapa porsi makan Luhan hyung?", gumam Tao bingung.

_**Flashback...**_

"Kenapa porsi makan nasimu sangat sedikit? Sementara lauk pauk dan sayuranmu sangat banyak?", tanya Tao yang heran melihat porsi makan namja di hadapannya.

"Ah.. Ini perbandingan porsi makan pribadiku. Ini membuatku merasa lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Perbandingan seperti itu juga bisa menjaga massa otot dan kadar gula tubuhmu.", ujar pria itu yang notabene adalah teman Tao seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Perbandingan?"

"Iya, perbandingan... Aku dapat informasi itu dari internet. Perbandingan karbohidrat, lauk dan sayur sekitar 1:2:2. Itu justri lebih lezat.", seru namja di hadapan Tao.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya lain kali...", ujar Tao seraya tersenyum dan mulai melahap isi piringnya.

_**Flashback End...**_

"Apa aku harus menerapkan hal seperti itu juga pada Luhan hyung?", gumam Tao bingung.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Tao mengambil nasi serta lauk pauk dan juga sayuran sesuai dengan takaran dan perbandingan. Ia tak yakin apa benar seperti itu tapi ia tak peduli apapun yang terjadi setidaknya ia sudah mencoba.

Tao kembali berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju ke kamar Luhan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Ttok...

Ttok..

Tttok...

"Masuk saja! Pintu kamarnya tidak di kunci.", ujar Luhan dengan nada agak tinggi.

Cklek...

"Kau? Mau apa kau?", tanya Luhan yang sadar jika Tao yang masuk ke kamarnya. Benar-benar di luar jangkauannya.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu, Hyung.", lirih Tao pelan seraya menaruh piring berisikan makanan itu di atas meja belajar Luhan. Ia merasa risih dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam Luhan.

"Aku tidak perlu makan. Mau makan juga sudah tidak bisa. Aku tak menggerakkan tanganku.", tutur Luhan datar.

"Apa itu dampak dari kerusakan otot tulang belakangmu?"

"Tentu saja dan itu semakin diperparah ketika kursi yang semestinya menghantammu justru menghantam punggungku. Setidaknya kau berhutang budi padaku. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan lumpuh dan akan terbaring di kamarku terus menerus.", jelas Luhan seakan menyalahkan semuanya pada Tao.

"Maaf..."

"Maafmu tak akan memperbaiki punggungku. Tetap saja aku akan lumpuh cepat atau lambat. Itu hanya masalah waktu bukan masalah kau minta maaf maupun tidak."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya membawa bencana di keluargamu, Hyung... Tapi, kumohon, kau harus sembuh dan berhenti katakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan pergi asalkan kau sembuh, Hyung.", mohon Tao dengan bulir air mata yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Luhan tersenyum remeh pada Tao. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, Huang Zi Tao ah bukan... Xi Zi Tao, ini hanya masalah waktu bukan masalah kau pergi atau tidak. Kalau kau pergi sekalipun, mungkin itu akan menghilangkan setengah bebanku tapi tetap saja aku akan lumpuh...", tutur Luhan.

Setetes kristal bening akhirnya menetes dari pelupuk mata Tao. Ia tak kuasa manahan perih karena kata demi kata yang menggores hatinya yang sudah terlalu penuh dengan goresan.

"Jangan pernah menangis di hadapanku, Tao. Itu memuakkan. Kau menambah parah keadaanku...", ucap Luhan dingin.

Tao masih tetap terisak dengan tangisan yang semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan tentu saja semakin membuat Luhan naik darah.

"JANGAN MENANGIS! SUDAH KUKATAKAN, JANGAN MENANGIS!", bentak Luhan membuat Tao tersentak kaget.

Tao berlari meninggalkan kamar Luhan dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Luhan perlahan menghela nafasnya dan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang. Ia menatap ke piring berisi makanan yang terhidang di atas mejanya. Rasa bingung sedikit menghampirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu porsi makanannya? Ini sangat pas seperti yang biasa ia makan.

"Tahu dari mana bocah itu tentang porsi makanku?", gumam Luhan tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** KYAAAAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN FINISHED! Bagaimana? Semakin gak beraturan gitu ya? Payah banget aku -_-". Mohon maaf ya... HUEEE... T_T *nangis bareng Tao*. Ok, last I need your review(s), Guys! Walau hanya 1 kata, itu udah berharga banget. Gomawo... *bow jedot lantai...***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Hao, Readers... Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? Dan sekarang aku kembali lagi dengan chapter terbarunya. Oh ya, jeongmal gomawo untuk review(s) sebelumnya ne... Sangat memberi semangat buat remaja labil kayak aku. #pembukaan ini2 doang, gak kreatif#**

**Note: Di chapter ini, ada beberapa hint untuk misteri sebelumnya. Baru hint doang ya, belum penyelesaian. Nanti penyelesaian langsung diungkap dalam 1 atau 2 chapter. Tapi, kayaknya readers pasti udah bisa nebak deh kelanjutannya.**

**Buat readers yang minta ini dilanjut, sudah dilanjut ya! Buat yang nanya apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Luhan, di tunggu aja update ke depannya, ya... Maaf karena jawabnya secara umum ya... Gak bisa satu persatu. Makasih atas pengertiannya! *peluk readers semua***

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

.

.

.

Biasan-biasan cahaya tak berwarna namun terik memasuki sela-sela korden itu, membuat ruangan di dalamnya mendapat sedikit pasokan cahaya. Matahari sudah bangun dari peraduannya bahkan sudah membumbung tinggi di langit biru, ditemani awan-awan putih tebal yang sebenarnya hanya kumpulan uap tipis yang lemah. Burung-burung diluar sana bersiulan seakan saling bercakap-cakap tentang apa yang terjadi malam tadi. Semuanya terasa sangat alami, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Namja tinggi dengan perawakan tegap dan wajah tegasnya perlahan memasuki ruangan dengan sedikit pasokan cahaya itu. Ekor matanya tertuju pada sosok yang masih tertidur dengan tenangnya dan wajah yang diterangi biasan-biasan cahaya matahari. Namja tinggi itu sekilas tersenyum namun tak lama, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika sesuatu yang ganjil ada pada sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Sesuatu berwarna bening di dekat matanya ikut terbiaskan oleh cahaya itu, membuat benda cair bening itu terlihat bak kristal indah yang disinari. Tapi, benda cair itu turun membasahi pipi sosok yang tengah tertidur itu, membuat namja tinggi itu yakin jika benda itu bukanlah kristal pada umumnya namun kristal air mata kepedihan sosok yang tengah tertidur itu .

"Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain selain menangis...", gumam namja tinggi itu seraya tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan namja tinggi itu membuka jalan untuk sinar mentari agar memasuki ruangan itu serta semakin menerangi tubuh sosok yang masih tertidur itu. Ia tersadar, bantal sebagai penumpu sosok itu terbilang terlalu lembab dari semestinya. Mungkin sosok itu terlalu lelah menangis hingga tertidur tadi malam.

Namja tinggi itu terduduk di sisi lain tempat tidur itu dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah tidur ditemani air matanya sendiri. Rambut hitam legam sosok itu terlihat berantakan bahkan menutupi sebagian dari matanya yang masih setia tertutup. Namja tinggi itu sedikit menyisir rambut hitam legam itu dengan jarinya.

"Kau tahu, menurutku, kau sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk menangis sepanjang waktu...", gumam Kris yang tentu tak akan dijawab oleh siapapun, tidak juga oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Keras kepala...", gumam Kris lagi seraya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipi sosok yang tertidur itu.

Kris tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur ah bukan, tepatnya sebuah kalung kecil yang bertengger di leher sosok yang tengah tertidur. Ia menyentuh liontin kalung bertuliskan tulisan hanja 'Xun' itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Bukankah kalung ini kau dapatkan 5 tahun yang lalu, eoh? Bukankah ini akan menjadi kalung kesayanganmu selamanya? Kau pasti merindukan pemilik sebagian dari kalung ini.", bisik Kris pelan.

Kris mungkin adal satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui bagaimana akhir dari cerita ini. Walau tak sepenuhnya tahu, tapi setidaknya ada bagian-bagian yang ada di benaknya yang akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Setidaknya salah satunya adalah keterkaitan seorang Tao dengan salah satu dari banyak orang yang sudah menghilang dari sisi saudaranya (Luhan) ataupun teman-temannya (Chanyeol, Kai, Lay, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, dan Kris sendiri).

"Er...", suara geraman lembut itu keluar bersamaan dengan sosok itu menggeliat tak nyaman mungkin karena matahari yang sangat terik kali ini.

"Ireona... Ini sudah siang, Tao...", ucap Kris pelan seraya mengusap-usap rambut hitam legam Tao.

Tao perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia yakin sudah dihujam langsung oleh teriknya sinar matahari, bukan lagi hanya biasan-biasan cahaya yang lembut. Ia mengucek matanya yang terasa sangat kaku, mungkin ia tak menyadari guratan-guratan sembab tercipta di matanya tapi Kris menyadari itu.

"H..Hyung? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini?", tanya Tao ketika menyadari Kris berada di hadapannya.

"Luhan mengusirku dari kamarnya. Padahal aku hanya tidur-tiduran di kasurnya tapi dia malah mengusirku pergi.", jelas Kris dengan wajah yang ia ubah seakan ia terlihat kesal saat menceritakan tentang Luhan.

Tao terkekeh kecil, membuat mata sembab itu menjadi lebih sipit lagi. "Luhan hyung memang tidak suka kasurnya di otak-atik. Semestinya hyung tahu itu, kan? Tapi hyung hanya menjahilinya", tebak Tao diikuti kekehan kecilnya.

"Kau benar, aku hanya ingin menjahilinya.", kekeh Kris balik.

"Hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?", tanya Tao dengan nada seperti meminta ijin pada Kris.

"Kau ingin tanya apa? Tanyakan saja asal tidak keterlaluan.", ucap Kris.

"Hyung tahu dari mana kalau aku dapatkan kalung ini 5 tahun yang lalu dan ini hanya separuhnya?", tanya Tao membuat Kris sontak membulatkan matanya.

"Ah itu... itu.. emr... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?"

"Apa keterlaluan jika aku bertanya seperti itu? Tidak harus dijawab kok. Lagi pula itu tidak penting.", sela Tao langsung.

"Eh, bukan begitu. Kau tidak tahu kalau kalung itu termasuk limited edition di dunia, ya? Itu hanya diproduksi sebanyak 5 pasang di dunia dan itu pasti berharga untukmu, kan?", ucap Kris seraya memperhatikan liontin kalung itu.

"Jinjjayo? Limited edition? Tapi temanku itu tak pernah bilang kalau ini limited edition.", tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Iya, yang kutahu memang hanya ada 5 pasang saja jadi semestinya kau bangga bisa mendapat kalung itu cuma-cuma dari temanmu itu.", ujar Kris seraya tersenyum.

Tao tersenyum seraya menggenggam erat liontin kalung yang melingkar di lehernya itu. Entah atas dorongan apa, Kris justru ikut tersenyum walau rasanya di saat bersamaan, ia juga ingin menangis. Itu terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya. Bukan karena ia cemburu pada Tao tapi ia seakan turut merasakan perasaan Tao. Tersakiti, tersenyum tanpa mengerti tentang kebohongan dunia. Tao hanya boneka yang tak tahu apa-apa di mata Kris. Ketika semua orang menganggapnya kuat, tapi Kris yakin jika sudah terlalu banyak siksaan yang Tao dapatkan selama ini bahkan mungkin di hari-hari selanjutnya.

_"Setidaknya kau sudah sempat datang ke hidup Tao walau hanya sejenak tapi setidaknya itu akan menguatkannya di keadaan seperti ini. Sayangnya, cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan tahu tentang hal yang telah terjadi sebenarnya..."_, gumam Kris dalam hati seraya mengusap sebuah liontin yang juga ada pada kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Tidak ingin sarapan?", tanya Kris memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak di antara mereka.

"Ah iya... Aku kan belum makan sejak tadi malam. Bodohnya aku...", rutuk Tao yang baru menyadari jika sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia tak makan apapun bahkan minum pun juga tidak.

"Kaja, biar aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu.", ajak Kris.

"Maksudnya hyung ingin membuat sarapan untukku?", tanya Tao tak yakin lalu Kris mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan remehkan aku! Setidaknya aku tak kalah jago dalam hal memasak dibandingkan Kyungsoo dan juga dirimu.", ucap Kris seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Tao lalu mengajaknya menuruni tiap anak tangga yang membawa mereka menuju sebuah ruangan masak apa lagi selain dapur.

"Sekarang, duduklah dan diam di sini. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untukmu.", ucap Kris seraya mendudukkan Tao di sebuah kursi di dekat dapur.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin membuat apa sih, Hyung? Aku bisa memasak sendiri kok. Kenapa justru kau yang jadi repot?", tanya Tao heran walau senyuman tetap tersirat di bibir tipisnya.

"Sudah, kau diam saja, Bocah! Serahkan semuanya pada Chef Yi Fan!", ucap Kris seraya mengacungkan panci ke arah Tao sementara Tao hanya bisa tersenyum bahkan sedikit terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kris yang kelihatan seperti orang tak waras.

"Jujur, aku tak mengerti, kenapa hyung masih peduli padaku? Ah, apa itu hanya perasaanku saja, ya?", tanya Tao di sela-sela kesibukan Kris yang tengah berkutat dengan pisau dapur dan panci penuh uap itu.

"Mungkin itu memang takdir yang sudah diperuntukan sejak lama? Seperti emr... seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus peduli padamu?", jawab Kris seraya tersenyum walau itu tak menoleh sedikit pun pada Tao.

"Aku tak mengerti... Bisa kau jelaskan sedikit lebih rinci?",

"Ah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Mari kita anggap seakan aku menolak pertanyaanmu untuk kujawab.", ujar Kris langsung.

"Baiklah... Tapi, tadi hyung sempat bicara tentang seseorang bernama Kyungsoo. Dia siapa, hyung?", tanya Tao penasaran karena rasanya ia pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama itu.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu tentang Kyungsoo, ya? Kau yakin tidak tahu?", tanya Kris yang justru menyiratkan ia lebih dari sekedar bertanya biasa, mungkin lebih ke arah terkejut dan shock.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung?", tanya Tao polos seakan tak menyadari betapa terkejutnya Kris.

"Apa kau yakin tidak tahu?", tanya Kris lagi dengan nada pelan seraya mematikan kompornya.

"Apa ini termasuk dalam salah satu masa lalu Luhan hyung yang akan menyakitiku nantinya?", alih-alih menjawab pertanyaaan Kris, Tao malah bertanya balik namun kini jauh lebih pelan dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Mungkin... bisa dibilang begitu...", Kris perlahan menuangkan isi panci itu ke dalam mangkok.

"Apa kau tahu tentang hal yang sempat hilang dari Kai?", tanya Tao lagi.

"Kau tahu dari mana dia pernah kehilangan?"

"Kenapa sepertinya segala sesuatu yang aku tanyakan sangat terbalik dari semestinya? Maksudnya, saat aku bertanya tentang nama Kyungsoo, kau menjawab seakan semestinya aku mengetahui itu sejak awal dan saat bertanya tentang sesuatu yang pernah hilang dari Kai, kau malah menjawab seakan tak semestinya aku tahu itu.", ungkap Tao akhirnya saat ia menyadari terlalu banyak hal aneh yang ia lewati selama ini.

"Bukan begitu, Tao ah... Ini seperti ya... kau tahu, itu seperti privasi.", ucap Kris ragu-ragu seraya menyajikan semangkuk ramen di hadapan Tao.

"Sekarang makan ramennya..."

"Gomawo, hyung...", ucap Tao pelang seraya tersenyum.

_"Aku tak yakin kau akan siap mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi..."_, gumamKris dalam hati seraya memperhatikan cara makan Tao yang terlihat bak bocah yang tidak makan 3 hari.

"Kau tidak sedang ingin cuci muka dengan kuah ramen, kan?", tanya Kris.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kris tak mengerti.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Wajahmu hampir masuk ke dalam mangkok ramennya..."

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lapar karena tidak makan malam dan terlambat sarapan..."

* * *

Tempat itu sangatlah sepi, terpencil dari hiruk pikuk kepadatan kota Seoul. Mungkin hanya ada suara dedaunan yang bergesekan satu sama lain bersamaan dengan tiupan angin musim semi kali ini. Bunga warna-warni seakan menari-nari ditemani irama dari dedaunan yang bergesekan bersamaan dengan angin yang menerpa mereka. Tempat itu tidak bisa disebut taman bahkan tak bisa disebut dalam sebuah kata yang spesifik.

Dua namja itu masih berdiri di samping aliran sungai yang ada di sana. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh mereka, menggerakkan helaian tipis rambut mereka. Tatapannya mereka seakan tak berujung atau lebih tepatnya menerawang mungkin. Matahari bersinar sangat terik bahkan membuat kilatan-kilatan di permukaan air sungai yang tenang.

"Hyung, kau masih tetap merasa menyesal sekarang?", tanya namja berkulit tan itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Mungkin. Aku tak mengerti cara mendeskripsikan keadaanku sekarang. Mungkin aku tidak menyesal selama ini.", namja bersurai kecoklatan dengan mata rusa itu menjawabnya diiringi sedikit kekehan canggung.

Namun, ketika Kai menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya, Luhan tak sepenuhnya terkekeh dalam senyuman dan ketidakmengertiannya tentang keadaanya sendiri. Ia mendapati Luhan terkekeh dalam kepedihan yang mungkin tak berujung sejak lama.

Yap! Luhan terkekeh dalam tangisannya sendiri, tangisan tanpa suara di mana hanya ia yang merasakannya. Setidaknya ia selalu seperti itu. Selalu bersikap tenang sekilas namun sebenarnya, ia memendam sesuatu yang bahkan orang lain tak menduganya sama sekali. Suaranya tak pernah bergetar selama ia menangis. Setidaknya itu adalah kelebihan sebagai seorang penipu ulung.

"Jangan sembunyikan tangisanmu, Hyung...", ucap Kai lembut seraya menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, membawa Luhan ke dalam kehangatan yang mungkin ia tak sadari sampai sekarang.

"Aku lelah...", lirih Luhan di tengah tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau lelah, hem?", bisik Kai seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan Luhan.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menyembunyikan semua ini lagi, Kai. Aku sudah lelah... Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya...", rancau Luhan di dalam pelukan Kai.

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu lari dari kenyataan, hem? Akhirnya kau lelah juga, kan?"

"Semuanya berawal karena kebodohanku dan berakhir menjadi semakin menyiksaku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Semua ini memang hukuman untukku.", tutur Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak salah dan tidak juga bodoh..."

"Kyungsoo... dia meninggalkanku begitu saja sendirian karena kebodohanku. Belum saatnya dia mati, Kai... Aku tak bisa tepati janjiku untuk menjaganya selamanya... Semestinya aku yang mati saat itu bukan dia. Semestinya aku yang mati, Kai... Aku yang mati...", rancau Luhan seraya memukuli punggung Kai dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bukankah itu yang disebut takdir? Dia sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Tuhan saat itu lalu kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Bukankah semestinya kau senang karena Tuhan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo hyung?", tanya Kai berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Kau tahu, hidup di dunia itu hanya sebagai hukuman semata, berarti Kyungsoo hyung sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya, bukan? Sepatutnya kau bangga, Hyung...", sambung Kai.

"Kenapa kau sangat tenang, huh?", tanya Luhan.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu tenang?", jawab Kai sekenanya walau sebenarnya ia tak mengerti tentang hal yang Luhan maksud.

* * *

Di awal, ruangan itu terlihat sepi dengan 2 orang namja yang terduduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke arah televisi berukuran cukup besar. Tungkai kaki kedua namja itu saling bertumpukan tapi tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin menjauhkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bernard Bear!", seru Tao heboh ketika layar televisi itu menunjukkan sebuah animasi beruang kutub yang tengah melayang-layang dengan parasut.

"Childish...", gumam Kris seraya tersenyum dan ikut menonton tayangan animasi kekanakan itu atau mungkin saja itu adalah animasi favoritnya saat kecil dulu.

Tak lama, suara gelak tawa menghiasi ruangan tersebut bersamaan dengan berakhirnya animasi tersebut. Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain (dalam canda), berusaha melampiaskan segala rasa geli karena animasi tersebut. Mereka bahkan tertawa hingga hampir menangis. Rasa keram pada rahang dan perut pun tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

"Tao ah...", panggil Kris setelah tawa meledak-ledak mereka terhenti.

"Ne?"

"Jadi kau tak kenal Kyungsoo?", tanya Kris kembali mengungkit topik percakapan yang sempat mereka bicarakan saat sarapan tadi.

"Tidak... Nama itu asing di telingaku.", ucap Tao seadanya, berdasarkan segala sesuatu yang ia ketahui.

"Lalu... apa kau kenal em... Sehun?", tanya Kris lagi.

"Sehun? Tidak. Apa dia bagian dari masa lalu Luhan hyung?", jawab Tao langsung. Tapi, ia merasakan gelagat tidak beres dari Kris.

"Ah... Dia termasuk salah satu masa lalu Luhan hyung. Dia juga pernah tinggal di Qingdao bersamaan dengan Luhan hyung. Tapi, kau yakin tidak kenal seseorang bernama Sehun?", tanya Kris lagi. Kali ini, sepertinya nada bicaranya bukan seperti bertanya pada umumnya namun lebih ke arah bertanya untuk menuntut jawaban yang pasti.

"Aku tak tahu, Hyung. Aku yakin tak kenal seseorang bernama Sehun...", ucap Tao lagi seraya menggonta-ganti siaran televisi.

"Jadi selama ini orang tua Luhan hyung maupun Luhan hyung tak pernah cerita sama sekali tentang Sehun maupun Kyungsoo?"

Tao menggeleng.

"_Jadi Luhan sudah sejauh itu menutup rahasianya pada Tao? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah semestinya dia tidak melakukan ini pada Tao?"_, gumam Kris dalam hati yang masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Tao.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan sebelum ini?"

"Tidak... Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana ke depannya... Kenapa sejak tadi hyung terus menanyakan tentang Sehun dan Kyungsoo padaku? Apa semestinya aku mengenalnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan tentang mereka?", tanya Tao bertubi-tubi meminta perjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Tidak.. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Mungkin...", elak Kris cepat walau ia mengatakan kata 'mungkin' dengan sangat pelan.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak tahu nama Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia juga tak tahu nama Sehun? Kenapa Luhan malah membohonginya sampai seperti ini?", _Kris kembali bergumam heran dalam hati.

"Tao ah..."

"Hem?"

"Bisa kau ambilkan kalender meja yang ada di atas meja belajar Luhan hyung?", suruh Kris pelan.

"Aku..."

"Tenang saja, Luhan tak akan memarahimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu...", ucap Kris meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, Hyung... Tunggu sebentar.", Tao beranjak menuju ke kamar Luhan yang ada di lantai 2.

Langkahnya perlahan melambat hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kamar sederhana Luhan hyung. Ragu-ragu, ia membuka pintu tersebut, melangkah memasuki kamar itu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju meja belajar Luhan hyung yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Di sana memang terdapat banyak miniatur dan sebuah kalender meja tentunya. Tangannya meraih kalender meja itu lalu sedikit menatapnya.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya seakan yang tidak beres. "2 Juni, Kyungsoo tak lagi ada di sisiku...", gumam Tao ketika ia melihat sebuah note di dekat tanggal 2 Juni.

"Bukankah itu hari ini?", gumam Tao lagi.

"Apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan hyung sebenarnya? Rasanya tak mungkin hanya sekedar sahabat biasa...", gumam Tao sedikit penasaran dengan namja bernama Kyungsoo ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Kris mengawasinya dari dekat ambang pintu. Ia sesekali melihat ekspresi Tao yang berubah-ubah ketika melihat kalender itu.

"Apa dia kenal?", gumam Kris pelan bahkan sangat pelan.

Kembali pada Tao, ia masih dibingungkan dengan note yang ada di kalender itu. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo itu sudah meninggal? Tapi kenapa sepertinya tak ada yang memberitahunya atau setidaknya memberi petunjuk tentang Kyungsoo? Kenapa sepertinya segala sesuatunya disembunyikan dari Tao?

"Apa mungkin aku bisa cari tahu tentang seseorang bernama Sehun?", gumam Tao.

Tao mulai membolak-balik kalender itu dari bulan satu ke bulan yang lainnya. Semua terisi note di beberapa tanggalnya. Tangannya terhenti di bulan April. Terdapat beberapa note di bulan April bahkan hampir di setiap tanggalnya terdapat note tapi ia hanya terfokus pada note-note dengan nama Sehun.

"_**12 April, ulang tahun Sehun..."**_

"_**13 April, Sehun menghilang entah ke mana, semua orang khawatir..."**_

"_**17 April, Sehun kembali dengan baju yang diberikan seseorang (ia bilang seseorang yang ia sukai)..."**_

"_**20 April, ulang tahun Xi Luhan &amp; Sehun isn't here anymore... Goodbye, Sehun ah.."**_

"Jadi namja bernama Sehun itu sebenarnya sudah meninggal juga? Tapi siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung? Apa dia sahabat terdekat Luhan hyung selain Kyungsoo mungkin?", gumam Tao semakin bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya Sehun dan Kyungsoo? Apa mereka hanya sahabat biasa? Apa mereka berhubungan sedekat itu dengan Luhan hyung bahkan hingga Luhan hyung menaruh note tentang mereka di sini?", gumam Tao lagi dan lagi dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Tao berjalan meninggalkan kamar Luhan hyung, melewati sebuah figura berisi foto yang sebenarnya terpajang di belakang kalender meja yang telah ia ambil. Sebuah figura dengan sebuah foto keluarga dengan 4 orang anggota. Seorang namja paruh baya (ayah Luhan), seorang yeoja paruh baya (ibu Luhan), Luhan sendiri dan sesosok namja muda yang merangkul pundak Luhan dengan senyuman manis, sama manisnya seperti Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**KYAA! UDAH SAMPE CHAPTER 5 AJA NICH! OK, FF INI DIPERKIRAKAN SELESAI DI CHAPTER 8 ya... ^^. Oh ya, buat yang bertanya-tanya kapan akan ketahuan semua misterinya, semuanya akan dikupas setajam silet di 3 chapter terakhir ya... Maaf karena banyak banget chapternya *bow*. Aku harap kalian gak bosen ya bacanya. . Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan ya... Aku bakal update chapter demi chapter tiap hari sabtu tapi kalau aku gak update berarti quota modemku udah habis -_-" *gak modal*.**

**Last, I need ur review(s), Guys! Thank you and see u at next chapter or other fanfictions! *terbang bareng Kris***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Hao, Readers... Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? Jeongmal gomawo untuk review(s) sebelumnya ne... Sangat memberi semangat buat remaja labil kayak aku.**

**Note: Ok, di chapter ini, Sehun itu siapanya Luhan dan di mana Sehun sekarang sudah terungkap, ya... ^^. Tapi kayaknya Tao'a sedang dalam keadaan gak baik kali ini.**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

.

.

.

"Ini kalender yang kau minta, Hyung..."

Namja berambut blonde yang tengah duduk dengan nafas sedikit terengah itu tersenyum pada namja yang menyerahkan sebuah kalender meja padanya. "Ne, gomawo..."

"Apa kau memintaku untuk mengambil ini karena ada banyak note tentang Kyungsoo dan Sehun di sana?"

Namja berambut blonde dan wajah tegas itu mengangguk namun tatapannya tak beralih dari kalender meja di hadapannya.

Namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde dan wajah tegas itu masih sibuk dengan kalender meja yang penuh dengan note-note rahasia di dalamnya. Sorot matanya terlihat tegas setiap menggerakkan bola matanya, membaca kata demi kata yang terpampang di kalender itu sebagai sebuah note keseharian. Dahinya semakin lama semakin berkerut ketika ia sepertinya menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari kalender itu mungkin.

"Jadi, kau sama sekali tak yakin dari note-note ini pernah berhubungan denganmu atau setidaknya kau bisa mengingat sesuatu dari Kyungsoo dan Sehun?", tanya Kris dengan nada seakan ia tengah mendesak lawan bicaranya untuk menjawab 'Ya, aku ingat sesuatu'.

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Mungkin memang semestinya tak ada yang harus aku ingat dari mereka, kan?", jawab Tao jujur. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang semestinya ia ketahui dari nama 'Kyungsoo' maupun 'Sehun'.

_"Atau mungkin dia...", _gumam Kris dalam hati berusaha menebak-nebak hal yang mungkin bisa jadi masuk akal sebagai alasan Tao tak tahu nama Sehun maupun Kyungsoo.

"Lalu... Kalung itu... k..kau dapatkan dari siapa?", tanya Kris sedikit terbata-bata seraya menunjuk kalung dengan tulisan hanja 'Xun' yang bertengger di leher Tao.

Tao mengusap kalungnya lalu melirik kalung berliontin 'Xun' itu sebentar. "Ini dari temanku..."

"Siapa? Kau masih ingat namanya, kan?"

"Namanya..."

"TAO!", suara teriakan itu secara tidak langsung menyela kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Tao.

Tatapan Kris dan Tao langsung tearah ke arah pintu masuk dan 2 namja yang tengah berada di ambang pintu. Setiap inci tubuh mereka dialiri oleh air, membuat tak ada kehangatan yang saat ini bisa menghangatkan tubuh basah kuyup dan dingin mereka. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan saat ini. Salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya namja bersurai kecoklatan dengan mata rusa indahnya tengah tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya lemah seakan tak ada lagi nyawa yang bersemayam di raganya, matanya tertutup seakan namja itu tengah menyembunyikan mata indahnya dari siapapun.

"Luhan...", gumam Kris pelan.

"Luhan hyung...", seru Tao khawatir seraya berlari menghampiri Kai dan Luhan yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu, diikuti oleh Kris yang berlari kecil di belakangnya.

"Hyung...", Tao menumpu tubuh lemah itu dengan tangannya. Dingin, setidaknya itu adalah kesan pertama yang didapat Tao ketika ia merasakan telapak tangan Luhan secara tidak sengaja tersampir di pundaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi, huh?", tanya Kris.

"Sebaiknya bawa dia ke kamar. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya nanti.", suruh Kai lalu menggendong tubuh lemah Luhan ke kamarnya, tempat paling tepat dan nyaman untuk Luhan kali ini mungkin.

Kai perlahan membaringkan tubuh lemah dan basah kuyup Luhan ke tempat tidurnya. Ia sedikit menyentuh dahi Luhan lalu kembali menjauhkannya. "Dia demam...", ucap Kai _to the point_ ketika menyadari suhu tubuh Luhan tak normal (lebih panas dari semestinya).

"Aku akan mengganti bajunya. Sebaiknya kalian keluar atau setidaknya lakukan sesuatu untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya.", suruh Kai dengan dingin bahkan ia menggunakan kata-kata yang informal (banmal) untuk menyuruh Tao bahkan Kris yang terpaut usia agak jauh darinya.

"Tidak sopan...", gerutu Kris dalam hati, berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan suasana.

Kris dan Tao pun keluar dari kamar Luhan, menyisakan Kai dan Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri di dalam sana. Tao hanya bisa menggigiti kukunya, merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan bahkan hingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk membantu Luhan sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita lakukan sesuatu sekarang.", ucap Kris memecah keheningan. Mereka bertatap satu sama lain. Kris bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Tao hanya dari sorot matanya.

"Aku akan membeli obat atau sesuatu untuk Luhan hyung...", ucap Tao lalu beranjak dari hadapan Kris.

"Tunggu...", Kris memegang pergelangan tangan Tao, mencegah namja itu untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Di luar sedang hujan. Apa perlu kuantar?", tawar Kris.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Aniyo... Nan gwaenchanha. Bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu, Hyung? Tolong buatkan bubur atau makanan apapun itu untuk Luhan hyung sekaligus kompres untuknya. Bisakah?", pinta Tao ragu-ragu.

Kris perlahan melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Tao. "Ne, aku akan buatkan sesuatu untuknya dan menyiapkan kompres. Hati-hati...", jawab Kris terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu. Entah mengapa, rasanya lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan kalimat tadi, seakan ada sesuatu yang semestinya ia tak katakan tadi.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Kris hyung...", ucap Tao lalu ia sudah benar-benar tak ada lagi di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh?", gumam Kris pelan bahkan mungkin terlalu pelan.

Entah sejak kapan, Kris sudah berdiri di dalam dapur seraya berkutat dengan pisau dapur, panci dengan uap panas serta mangkok dan sendok yang berdenting dengan suara monoton yang bukan lagi sebuah nada yang menarik di telinga Kris bahkan orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Aku tak yakin aku bisa membuat bubur jadi aku hanya membuat sup...", ucap Kris entah pada siapa karena yang jelas, hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sana. Mungkin Kris tak suka sendirian sehingga ia mengatakan semua yang ada di benaknya seakan ada yang mendengarnya.

Wortel, kentang, bawang putih serta daging ayam mentah itu dipotong dadu oleh pisau dapur itu. Terbilang cepat sehingga hasilnya bukan lagi berbentuk dadu melainkan berbentuk jajaran genjang bahkan tak beraturan tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Ah... airnya sudah mendidih..", gumam Kris langsung ketika mendengar suara letupan-letupan dari panci beruap panas di dekatnya.

"Akh! Sialan! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?" gerutu Kris seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terkena panci panas. Guratan berwarna kemerahan itu tercipta di sepanjang telapak tangan Kris. Ia memang terbilang namja yang ceroboh.

Kris memasukkan segala hal yang telah ia potong dadu tadi. Tatapannya memang tertuju pada segala macam yang ada di dalam panci tersebut tapi pikirannya melayang entah ke mana, sangat terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini semua?", gumam Kris seraya menatap guratan garis memanjang kemerahan yang ada di telapak tangannya. Ia enggan untuk mengobati telapak tangannya itu karena tidak penting juga untuknya.

Menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi, Kris segera mematikan kompornya ketika ia menyadari sup itu sudah mendidih dan segalanya sudah matang. Ia juga telah menyiapkan kompres sebagai mana yang diminta oleh Tao.

"Hyung..", suara itu mengejutkan Kris tapi ia bisa mengontrol segalanya dan ia menoleh ke arah suaranya.

"Kau buat apa?", tanya Kai yang ada di ambang pintu masuk dapur.

"Dengar, Kai. Aku sudah buat sup dan kompres untuk Luhan. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres sekarang jadi kau tuangkan saja supnya sendiri dan bawa kompresnya ke kamar Luhan. Aku harus menyusul Tao.", jelas Kris dengan tatapan sedikit panik.

"Menyusul Tao? Memangnya dia ke mana?"

"Itu yang aku tak tahu. Mungkin dia membeli obat di sekitar sini. Di luar hujan jadi aku sepertinya benar-benar harus menyusulnya.", ucap Kris sangat cepat sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mendahului Kai yang masih termenung bingung di dapur.

* * *

"Kamsahamnida...", ucap namja bersurai hitam dengan tubuh basah kuyup itu pada seseorang yang menyodorkan seplastik penuh dengan obat-obatan.

"Hah... untung saja toko ini masih menjual obat ini.", gumam Tao seraya tersenyum kecil seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aih... Masih hujan juga? Kenapa? Tidak bisakah hujan ini reda walau hanya sedikit saja? Ini sedikit menyusahkanku.", gumam Tao seraya membiarkan tetes demi tetes air hujan membasahi telapak tangannya yang sudah dingin.

Tak peduli dengan hujan yang semakin lebat, Tao tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk sampai ke rumah secepat mungkin. Setidaknya agar Luhan bisa sadar kembali dan akan segera sembuh. Keinginan yang simpel, bukan? Seperti harapan layaknya adik untuk kakaknya pada umumnya.

"Ish... Cepat lampu merah...", gerutu Tao ketika ia merasa langkahnya berhenti terlalu lama untuk menunggu traffic light memancarkan warna merah sehubungan dengan kendaraan yang pasti akan berhenti.

"Akhirnya...", gumam Tao seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang ketika traffic light sudah memancarkan warna merahnya seperti yang diharapkan oleh Tao sejak tadi.

Ia melenggang di jalanan begitu saja tanpa sadar sebuah mobil sport dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan melaju dengan kencang di jalanan yang ia sebrangi. Semua orang sudah berseru pada Tao untuk segera menyingkir dari sana tapi sepertinya suara rintik hujan mengalahkan segala seruan yang terlontar dari orang-orang yang di pinggir jalan.

"TAO!", suara teriakan itu membuat Tao menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya, tentu masih berada di tengah jalan.

"Kris hyung?", gumam Tao pelan seraya menatap sosok namja tinggi yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"TAO, AWAS!", teriak Kris seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil sport dengan kecepatan tinggi yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Tapi, seruan bahkan teriakan apapun tak akan lagi berguna sekarang. Segalanya sudah terlambat, hanya tersisa sebuah kesadaran tentang sebuah ilusi yang berhubungan suatu kejadian buruk yang kini telah menjadi kenyataan. Tubuh itu terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Ketika tubuh itu kembali membentur tanah, cairan berwarna merah pekat itu sudah menghiasi aspal jalanan yang awalnya berwarna kelabu. Tubuh itu terkulai lemah, tak berusaha bangkit maupun bergerak sedikit pun.

"TAO!", teriakan Kris semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berlari menghampiri tubuh yang terkulai lemah dan berlumuran darah itu.

"Tao, apa kau mendengarku? Tao!", seru Kris seraya mengguncang tubuh Tao yang tak memberikan respon apapun kepadanya.

Perlahan, mata itu terbuka walau hanya sedikit. Sebuah sunggingan senyum tercipta bibir Tao walau sedikit dipaksakan. "H...hyung...", nafasnya terengah bahkan terasa sangat berat.

"Tao...", lirih Kris.

"Aku tidak berhasil membawa obatnya ke rumah. Bawakan untuk Luhan hyung... Kumohon...", mohon Tao dengan tetes air mata yang tak bisa lagi dibedakan dengan air hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Sebuah senyuman kecil penuh dusta untuk menahan kesakitan tercipta di bibir itu.

"Kau harus membawanya, Tao... Kau harus bertahan...", lirih Kris yang tak tega melihat Tao menahan rasa sakit.

"Jika aku tidak bisa, apapun yang terjadi, tolong jaga Luhan hyung hingga sembuh..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan mati begitu saja, huh?", ujar Kris dengan nada sedikit marah walau sebenarnya, ia tak marah sama sekali justru ia khawatir dan takut.

Kris yakin dan sangat sadar jika ia pernah melewati hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Saat tetes demi tetes air hujan membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh namja yang bersimbah darah di tengah jalan karena terjangan motor sport hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi di tanggal 20 April 2010. Saat semua orang di sekitarnya menatap khawatir pada namja yang bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Saat namja itu terkulai lemah dengan senyuman manis penuh kebohongan di hadapannya walau kenyataannya, namja itu tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Saat namja itu memberikan sebuah kalung yang hingga kini tetap Kris gunakan. Dan saat namja itu, tak lagi membuka matanya.

"Andwae! Tao!", teriak Kris panik ketika Tao kembali menutup matanya dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia takut jika kejadian pada tanggal 20 April 2010 itu kembali terjadi. Ia takut bahkan terlalu takut.

* * *

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, merasakan terpaan cahaya menghujam matanya dan dinginnya angin yang menerjang kulitnya. Semua terasa asing baginya. Ia perlahan mendudukan dirinya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya walau mata dan otaknya belum siap untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya ada rerumputan hijau dan semak belukar penuh bunga di sana. Ia tentu tak semestinya di sana walau ia akui, di sana sangat indah.

Kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitarnya, bersamaan dengan suara burung-burung yang saling bersiulan di tempat itu. Luhan bangkit dan mulai berjalan menyusuri tempat aneh itu.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?", gumam Luhan bingung dan tak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi padanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada seorang namja berkulit putih bersih yang tengah meringkuk dan bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon besar penuh bunga yang indah. Namja berkulit putih bersih itu meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya namun semua orang pasti tahu ia tengah menangis, suara isakan itu menjadi kunci dari segalanya.

"Se...Sehun?", gumam Luhan tak percaya ketika ia benar-benar sudah berada di hadapan namja yang tengah meringkuk itu.

Namja berkulit putih bersih itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. "Aku membencimu, Hyung...", lirih namja itu.

Luhan memeluk tubuh namja berkulit putih bersih yang ia sebut Sehun itu. "K.. Kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau membenciku?", tanya Luhan bingung dan khawatir.

"Menyingkir dariku! Aku tak kenal namja brengsek sepertimu! Kau bukan hyung-ku! Kau penipu!", teriak Sehun seraya mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya, membuat tubuh Luhan terhempas agak jauh dari tempatnya semulah.

"Sehun..."

"Jangan sebut namaku kalau kau masih bersikap seperti ini!", Sehun bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk di sana.

"Sehun!", teriak Luhan seraya berlari mengejar Sehun yang belum terlalu jauh darinya.

"Kau tidak membuat siapapun bahagia! Aku benci padamu! Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri! Kau menyakiti semua orang! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun... Maaf...", setetes kristal air mata perlahan turun dan membasahi pipi Luhan.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, Hyung... Tak ada gunanya... Aku sudah mati...", lirih Sehun.

"Aniyo... Kau tidak mati, Sehun... Kau tidak mati."

"AKU SUDAH MATI, HYUNG! AKU SUDAH LAMA HILANG DARI SISIMU! SEMESTINYA KAU MELUPAKAN HAL-HAL SIGNIFIKAN TENTANGKU! BUKAN MALAH KAU MENYAKITI ORANG LAIN HANYA KARENA INI, HYUNG! KAU BUKAN LUHAN HYUNG YANG AKU KENAL!", bentak Sehun pada Luhan.

Entah sejak kapan, mereka berada di pinggir jalanan Kota Seoul dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Tetes demi tetes air hujan terus membasahi tubuh mereka, mencegah segala kehangatan untuk menghangatkan mereka. Mata mereka saling bertatap dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. Sorot mata Sehun menandakan sebuah tatapan penuh amarah bercampur kekecewaan, berbeda halnya dengan Luhan dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan.

"Kalau kau masih tetap seperti itu, kau akan kehilangan semakin banyak orang, Hyung...", ucap Sehun pelan.

Perlahan, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi jalanan ketika lampu traffic light memancarkan warna merah. Tapi ia sadari, sebuah motor sport hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menuju ke arahnya. Luhan sadar jika Sehun dalam bahaya mencoba untuk mengejar Sehun tapi entah kenapa, kakinya seakan terkunci dengan ratusan gembok di tempat itu, ia tak bisa bergerak.

"SEHUN! AWAS!", teriak Luhan dari pinggir jalan.

Tak lama, motor sport hitam itu menerjang tubuh Sehun, membuat tubuh itu terhempas jauh dan menabrak aspal. Warna kelabu aspal itu tergantikan oleh darah segar berwarna merah bersamaan dengan semua orang yang berlari menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya itu.

"ANDWAE! SEHUN AH!"

* * *

"ANDWAE! SEHUN AH!"

Luhan terlonjak dan terduduk di kasurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata hingga membuatnya terlampau ketakutan.

"Luhan hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu, huh?", tanya namja berkulit tan yang terbangun bersamaan dengan teriakan melengking dari Luhan.

"Sehun... di mana Sehun?", tanya Luhan khawatir.

Kai menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memberi rasa hangat dan nyaman untuk Luhan. "Di mana dia, Kai? Di mana Sehun? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya...", lirih Luhan bersamaan dengan tetesan kristal air mata nyata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya, turun hingga membasahi pipinya.

"Dia sudah pergi, Hyung... Dia sudah bahagia di sana..."

"Dia tidak bahagia, Kai... Dia membenciku. Dia tak ingin bertemu denganku. Dia sangat membenciku, Kai.", Luhan terus terisak di pelukan Kai, semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detiknya.

"Tidak, dia tidak membencimu dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Percaya padaku... Dia hanya ingin kau tidak seperti ini terus, Hyung...", ucap Kai seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan Luhan.

"Sekarang, kita harus ke rumah sakit, Hyung...", ajak Kai sedikit ragu-ragu.

"A.. apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang ada di sana?", tanya Luhan meminta penjelasan mengapa ia harus datang ke rumah sakit itu.

"Tao... Dia tertabrak mobil semalam...", jelas Kai singkat namun dengan nada bicara yang sangat ragu-ragu, seakan ia sendiri tak ingin mengatakan itu pada Luhan.

_**"Kalau kau masih tetap seperti itu, kau akan kehilangan semakin banyak orang, Hyung..."**_

"Tidak mungkin... Kau bercanda, kan, Kai? Kau bercanda, kan? Katakan jika kau bercanda Kai...", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum walau tangisan mengalir di wajahnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Semua yang kau dengar adalah realita.", bisik Kai pelan seraya menghapus jejak-jejak tangisan Luhan di pipinya.

"Aku yakin kau khawatir, Hyung... Kaja, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Jangan bohongi dirimu lagi, Hyung!", ajak Kai pelan karena ia tahu kondisi Luhan yang sangat tidak stabil sekarang. Mungkin saja nantinya ia akan tertawa sambil menangis karena ia terlalu tertekan.

* * *

Kris masih terduduk lemas di depan ruangan ICU sambil menatap kilauan pendaran cahaya yang terpantul di lantai putih lorong rumah sakit. Dia jelas tidak sedang memikirkan pembersih apa yang digunakan hingga lantai itu bisa benar-benar kinclong seperti itu. Semua orang tentu tahu pikirannya melayang dengan alasan lebih tepatnya karena Tao ada di dalam ruangan ICU sekarang. Semuanya lebih dari sekedar mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Kejadian itu benar-benar terulang kembali dan ia mendapat posisi yang sama saat kejadian itu, menjadi saksi mata sekaligus orang tepanik di antara orang-orang lainnya.

Sejak tadi, sudah telalu banyak suara derap langkah kaki cepat dan kepanikan yang ia dengar di lorong itu dan setelahnya digantikan oleh suara ketenangan ketika semuanya sudah jelas setelah dokter yang keluar dari ICU menjelaskan yang terjadi namun bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ini sudah hampir lewat 14 jam sejak Tao masuk ke sana tapi dokter terus keluar masuk ruangan dengan berbungkus-bungkus donor darah. Ketika ia bertanya tentang Tao, dokter itu selalu mengatakan Tao dalam kondisi tidak stabil bahkan setelah lewat 14 jam.

Kali ini, suara derap langkah cepat kembali tertangkap telinganya tapi ia tak peduli dengan derap langkah itu.

"Kris!", suara itu sontak membuat Kris peduli dengan derap langkah kaki cepat itu.

"Luhan?", gumam Kris seraya berdiri menatap tak percaya ke arah Luhan dan Kai yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Di mana Tao? Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Luhan dengan nada mendesak untuk mendapat jawaban dari Kris.

"Dia... dia masih dalam kondisi tidak stabil. Dokter bilang, ada bagian tulang rusuknya yang patah dan justru menusuk paru-parunya dan menggores bagian selaput jantungnya. Dokter tak bisa melakukan operasi sekarang."

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tak bisa melakukan operasi sekarang? Aku akan membayar biaya operasi dan perawatannya.", ucap Luhan dengan sengit.

"Karena bersamaan dengan itu, Tao juga mengalami gagar otak sehingga dokter tak berani melakukan operasi karena itu akan menggganggu sistem kerja syaraf otak nantinya dan justru akan memperparah keadaan."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Luhan pelan bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dan mengalir di pipinya lagi.

"Aku tak yakin dia bisa bertahan. Paru-parunya sudah pasti bocor dan itu akan mengganggu sistem pernafasannya ditambah lagi sekarang ia tidak bisa dioperasi.", lirih Kris walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar enggan untuk mengucapkannya tapi itu adalah sebuah realita.

Suara decit pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan keheningan dalam keputusasaan mereka. Seorang pria seperempat baya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan jas putih khas dokter pada umumnya.

"Apa di sini ada keluarga dari pasien bernama Zi Tao?", tanya dokter itu dengan tangannya yang membawa sebuah papan berisikan dokumen yang entah apa isinya.

"Saya, Dokter. Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan, Dok?", tanya Luhan khawatir bahkan mungkin ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak bisa memberikan pernyataan bahwa pasien Zi Tao baik-baik saja. Kami perlu anda untuk mengkonfirmasi kesediaan anda agar kami bisa melakukan tindakan operasi untuk pasien Zi Tao. Mohon baca baik-baik surat ini.", ucap dokter itu seraya memberikan papan berisikan sebuah surat prosedur untuk tindakan operasi Tao.

Luhan, Kai dan Kris membaca deretan kata demi kata yang menyusun kalimat di sana. Terdapat sedikit kekhawatiran yang tercetak di raut wajah mereka bahkan Luhan sudah meneteskan air matanya dan tubuhnya sudah bergetar.

"Jika aku tak tanda tangani surat ini, apa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya?", tanya Luhan dengan suara yang gemetar. Kali ini, benteng pertahanannya sebagai penipu ulung hancur sudah. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan kalutnya.

"Kita tak bisa lakukan apa-apa. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu karena paru-parunya tentu tak akan memberikan tempat yang cukup untuk pertukaran pernafasan.", jelas sang dokter itu.

"Tapi jika kutanda tangani, kesempatan hidupnya hanya 25%? Apa tidak bisa lebih besar dari pada itu?", tanya Luhan seakan tak percaya dengan kenyataan di hadapannya, seakan ia menawar untuk menunda kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Maaf, tapi kepastiannya hanya 25%. Kami tak bisa menjanjikan operasi beresiko seperti ini dengan kesempatan hidup yang terlalu besar. Maafkan kami.", ucap sang dokter lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?", gumam Luhan dalam hati seraya mengambil pulpen yang sudah tersampir di papan itu.

"Dokter! Pasien Zi Tao kehilangan detak jantungnya!", seru seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ICU.

"Saya harus kembali ke ruangan. Jika anda sudah mendapat keputusannya, berikan pada perawat nantinya.", tak lama, dokter itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU.

"Tao, kau harus bertahan. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bertahan, Tao. Biarkan aku meminta maaf padamu.", lirih Luhan dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**KKYYAYAA! APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA JADI GAK ADA FEEL'A GINI? KENAPA ANCUR LEBUR DAN GAK ADA ARAH GINI? MAAF BANGET KARENA MALAH JADI MAKIN JELEK GINI FF'A. AKU GAK TAHU KENAPA BISA JADI KAYAK GINI FF'A. LAST, I NEED REVIEW, YA! MAU MARAH2 JUGA GAK APA2 SOALNYA INI TOTALY MY FAULT. GOMAWO... *BOW***


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Hao, Readers... Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? Jeongmal gomawo untuk review(s) sebelumnya ne... Sangat memberi semangat buat remaja labil kayak aku.**

**Note: Chapter ini udah ketahuan hubungannya Tao sama Sehun yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana sebenarnya Tao di mata Luhan... Makasih udah mau mengikuti chapter demi chapter FF ini ya. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir ya... Heheheh...**

** REMEMBER! Kai dan Luhan itu belum punya hubungan apa-apa, ya di ceritanya... Cuma sebatas teman sejauh ini...**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?", gumam namja berwajah manis dengan surai kecoklatan itu dengan nada bingung dan suara yang sedikit tersekat di tenggorokannya.

Pendaran cahaya lampu menghujam kertas yang ada di hadapannya sekaligus kertas yang membuatnya putus asa. Semua orang pasti menuntutnya untuk menandatangani surat itu tapi jika kau tanya apa alasan mereka yang menuntut Luhan untuk menandatangani surat itu, mereka tak akan bisa menjawabnya. Tidak sepenuhnya tidak bisa menjawab tanpa alasan, bagaimana jika Luhan angkat bicara dan mengatakan, _"Untuk apa menandatangani surat ini jika pada akhirnya Tao akan mati? Tidak mungkin hanya dengan 25% kehidupan, bocah itu akan tetap hidup."._

"Tanda tanganilah, Hyung...", ucap namja berkulit tan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus tanda tangani ini? Untuk apa memberikan peluang 25% persen pada orang yang sebenarnya tak bisa bertahan? Itu hanya menyulitkannya nantinya.", lirih Luhan putus asa bercampur takut, takut untuk kehilangan Tao.

"Kau tahu...", namja tinggi berambut blonde itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku yakin, 25% persen kehidupan akan menjadi 100% kehidupan bagi bocah itu. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kau tanda tangani itu, Luhan. Percayalah...", ucap Kris meyakinkan seraya menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Benarkah bocah kurang ajar itu akan tetap hidup? Benarkah dia akan tetap di sisiku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya?", lirih Luhan dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang berjatuhan bak meteor di langit malam.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Kenapa tidak? Bahkan untuk memaafkanmu saja, tanpa kau minta, dia pasti sudah memaafkanmu, Hyung. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kau tanda tangani surat ini dan berikan dia kesempatan dia untuk hidup.", ucap Kai seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan.

Ragu-ragu, Luhan membentuk sebuah tulisan bercampur curva-curva dan garis sedikit tak berbentuk di kolom tanda tangan keluarga pasien.

"Aku... setuju dengan operasi ini. Tolong usahakan yang terbaik untuknya. Kumohon...", lirih Luhan pada perawat di hadapannya dengan tangan Kai yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Baik, Tuan. Kami akan usahakan yang terbaik bagi pasien Zi Tao.", ucap perawat itu lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan ICU yang menyatu dengan ruangan operasi tertutup dan menimbulkan sedikit suara debaman.

"Bagaimana jika dia mati, Kai? Bagaimana jika aku justru gagal untuk kedua kalinya sebagai seorang kakak, Kai? Bagaimana jika Tao membenciku saat ia sudah di alam sana, Kai? Bagaimana?"

"Sstt... Jangan bicara seperti, Hyung. Kau tahu, entah sudah berapa kali kau menyakitinya sejak dia bersamamu, tapi lihatlah, he never hates you, Hyung. Not even once, Hyung. Stop being like this. Trust me...", bisik Kai pada Luhan yang ada di pelukannya.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan orang lebih banyak lagi, Kai... Cukup! Cukup aku kehilangan Sehun. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk kehilangan lebih banyak orang lagi. Aku takut."

"Berhenti menyalahkanmu, Hyung. Ambil segala sisi baik dari segala ini. Kalau kau tahu ini salah, kumohon, jangan ulangi ini semua lagi. Jangan mencoba membenci Tao lagi, Hyung!", ucap Kai pelan seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tercipta di pipi halus bak bayi itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Hyung. Tak akan terjadi apapun padanya.", ucap Kai meyakinkan Luhan yang sudah ada di ambang batas keyakinannya sendiri.

* * *

_"Kami tak bisa memberikan kepastian apa dia akan baik-baik saja sampai ia sadar dan melewati koma dan kritisnya ini..."_

Kalimat tadi bak sebuah kaset rusak yang terus terputar berulang kali di benak Luhan bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan kalimat sederhana itu terngiang di telinganya hingga saat ini. Tapi ia harus bisa terima apa yang dokter itu katakan karena segalanya sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tao memang sudah sukses dalam operasinya tapi bukan berarti tak ada alasan lain untuk ia tak bertahan hidup, bukan? Mungkin saja kerusakan di otaknya yang sudah menjadi-jadi atau keadaan paru-parunya yang sudah jauh dari kata normal membuat Tao kembali mengalami masa koma yang diperkirakan akan sangat panjang.

Alat kardiograf itu hanya memberikan sedikit bunyi-bunyi tak penting bersamaan dengan curva-curva yang membentuk gundukan kecil. Sejauh ini masih seperti itu, menandakan bahwa detak jantung Tao terlalu lemah untuk membiarkannya keluar dari masa koma untuk membuka matanya.

Luhan tersenyum getir menyadari hal yang terjadi pada Tao. Ia tak bisa dibilang shock sebagai seorang kakak yang melihat adiknya terbaring lemah di bangsal rumah sakit tapi tak juga bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja. Seakan hal seperti ini sudah biasa untuk dirinya walau sorot matanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang berbaur dalam penyesalan mendalam.

"Tao...", suara itu terdengar sangat lirih.

Tangan bergetar itu terulur dan menggenggam erat tangan lemah nan dingin milik Tao. Kenyataan semakin pahit di mata Luhan ketika ia benar-benar menyadari Tao tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya, di mana ia selalu menyakitinya dengan kelakuan dinginnya. Kristal cair bening perlahan turun dari pelupuk matanya, turun dan membasahi pipinya.

"Masakkan _chinese food_ untukku lagi, Tao... Walau untuk terakhir kalinya, tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu, di hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Sehun, dia membuatkanku _chinese food_ dan saat aku mencicipi udang goreng mentega buatanmu, rasanya sama persis seperti udang buatan Sehun.", lirih Luhan yang sudah mulai putus asa dengan keadaan Tao yang tak kunjung membaik.

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu tapi tetap saja namja bersurai hitam itu tak membuka matanya. Ia seakan terperangkap di waktu yang sama.

"Biarkan aku punya waktu untuk meminta maaf padamu. Kalau kau bertemu Tuhan di mimpimu, beritahukan pada-Nya untuk sedikit mengulur waktu agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu, tak apa walau hanya beberapa detik bahkan hanya beberapa milidetik pun sudah cukup untukku.", lirih Luhan seraya menaruh telapak tangan Tao di pipinya. Hanya dingin yang terasa.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku membencimu, Tao. Aku membentakmu malam itu karena aku... aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis karenaku walau kenyataannya, aku justru menjadi penyebab terbesar mengapa kau tersakiti selama ini. Semestinya aku bisa menerimamu sejak awal, bukan malah mengikuti ego kekanakanku untuk membencimu. Aku kekanakan sekali, ya...", Luhan terkekeh kecil di sela-sela lirihannya. Air mata masih membasuh wajahnya bersamaan dengan kekehan penuh dusta yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu segala sesuatu yang aku sukai yah... walau tidak semuanya tapi setidaknya kau sudah tahu banyak tentangku. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Yang kutahu, kau itu namja aneh yang masih bisa tersenyum ketika kau disakiti berbulan-bulan olehku, kakakmu sendiri."

"Ketika kau membuka matamu dan merasakan sinar mentari menyapamu, kau sudah siap untuk tersenyum padaku walau aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, senyuman itu selalu ada di bibirmu walau itu terkadang membuatku sedikit muak padamu. Maka, berhentilah tersenyum di saat kau tersakiti, Tao."

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka menghancurkan segala kesunyian yang tercipta tapi semua itu tak diperdulikan oleh Luhan dan tentunya juga Tao.

"Hyung..."

"Ada apa, Kai?"

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis, Hyung? Bukankah Tao sudah selesai dengan operasinya?", tanya Kai pelan seraya berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan yang terduduk di samping Tao.

"Tapi dia belum membuka matanya lagi, Kai. Aku takut..."

"Ssst... Untuk apa kau takut, heuh? Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenang saja...", sela Kai pelan seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Luhan.

"Ternyata kau jelek sekali ya, Hyung... Aku baru tahu...", kekeh Kai.

"Kai!", seru Luhan pelan seraya memukul pundak Kai pelan (hanya bermain-main).

"Makanya berhenti menangis atau kau akan semakin jelek. Tersenyumlah! Nanti wajah manismu hilang lagi..."

"Aku tidak manis, Bocah! Aku manly, kok!", kesal Luhan seraya menoyor dahi Kai.

"Ok, sekarang jangan menangis lagi, ya! Tao akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah setelah meraung-raung kesakitan saat operasi? Heheh... aku seperti menasehati bocah saja, ya...", Kai justru terkekeh pada ucapan sendiri walau kenyataannya, semua itu mampu membuat Luhan sedikit merasa membaik.

"Gomawo, Kai ah..."

"Untuk apa berterimakasih, eoh? Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk menjagamu tetap tersenyum, Bocah sok manly..", Kai perlahan bangkit dan berdiri seraya menatap lembut pada Luhan.

"Sekali lagi bicara bocah di depanku, kutendang gigi kudamu itu, Kim Jong In! Lagi pula aku kan hyung-mu!", celetuk Luhan seraya tersenyum dan sedikit menendang tungkai kaki Kai.

"Aku akan belikan sesuatu untukmu. Oh ya, kau belum makan malam, ya? Aish... semestinya kau makan di kantin rumah sakit tadi, biar Kris hyung saja yang menjaga...", ucap Kai sedikit kesal.

"Apa Kris masih di luar?"

"Dia tidak pulang sejak kemarin malam sepertinya. Aku yakin itu kaos yang ia pakai saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya kemarin malam."

"Suruh dia pulang dulu. Nanti dia bisa ikut menjaga Tao di sini. Setidaknya dia bisa diandalkan untuk masalah kebutuhanku dan Tao nantinya.", ucap Luhan.

"Aku akan sampaikan itu pada Kris hyung. Kau tunggulah di sini, aku akan bawakan makanan untukmu...", ucap Kai lalu ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata Luhan.

"Uh... Bocah itu. Selalu saja bersikap... aneh.", gumam Luhan pelan.

* * *

Hari sudah terlalu larut untuk tetap membuka mata. Semestinya semua orang tertidur di saat seperti ini ya... walau di luar sana, pasti banyak orang-orang yang melolong tak jelas di bawah alam sadar mereka (mabuk). Entah mereka sadar tengah berjalan di darat atau mereka justru membayangkan berjalan di awan.

Luhan, namja bersurai kecoklatan itu masih terduduk di samping ranjang 1x2 meter bernuansa putih itu, di mana sesosok namja bersurai hitam tengah terkulai lemah. Ia tak bisa dibilang tidur tapi tak juga bisa dikatakan tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya lebih dari itu.

"Kau suka cerita apa, Tao? Dulu, biasanya aku selalu membacakan cerita untuk Sehun sebelum tidur. Sekarang kau sudah terlanjur tidur, apa kau mau mendengar cerita juga?", tanya Luhan pelan seraya tersenyum. Tak ada lagi tangisan. Ia yakin dirinya duduk di sana bukan untuk menangis tapi untuk tersenyum dan menguatkan Tao agar dapat kembali membuka matanya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau tak menjawab, maka aku anggap kau mau. Oke, ini sebenarnya cerita yang sangat sederhana, konyol tapi bersamaan dengan itu, juga menyakitkan. Hahah... tidak, aku hanya bercanda.", kekeh Luhan sendiri dan tentu saja tak ada reaksi apapun dari Tao.

"Namja berwajah manis yang menganggap dirinya cool itu terus berdiam diri di kamarnya. Kau tahu, sebenarnya ia kesepian tapi ia hanya tak ingin mengakuinya. Memalukan sekali jika ia mengatakan kalau ia kesepian, bukan? Tak lama, namja bersurai hitam datang dan menepuk pundaknya tapi namja berparas manis itu menepis tangan itu kasar...", kisah yang terdengar fiksi itu terus berlanjut bahkan hingga bermenit-menit lamanya. Luhan tak lelah untuk menceritakan semua itu karena di dalamnya, secara tidak langsung, ia mengakui kenapa ia membenci Tao dan kenapa dia menjadi namja yang sedingin es di kutub utara selama ini.

* * *

Namja bersurai hitam itu perlahan membuka matanya. Sinar mentari atau entah sinar apa itu menghujam matanya hingga ia butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan saat itu. Ia tak yakin berbaring di mana. Ini bukan kasur, bukan juga lantai apalagi karpet. Perlahan, ia mendudukan dirinya, menatap ke segala arah. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya hamparan rumput serta semak-semak berbunga yang ada di sana. Ia baru tersadar jika ia terbaring di rerumputan hijau dan segar di sana.

"Nyasar ke mana aku?", gumam Tao polos seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia menyentuh rerumputan hijau itu. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bagaimana embun yang ada di rerumputan itu menyapa kulitnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, merasakan tangannya berubah menjadi lebih lembab karena embun-embun itu.

Suara kicauan burung saling bersahutan, menyadarkan Tao bahwa ia tak sendiri di sana. Semilir angin sejuk menyentuh kulit Tao, menimbulkan rasa agak dingin. Ia berdiri perlahan, mencoba menyusuri taman aneh ini. Ia tak yakin pernah ke sini sebelumnya atau justru ini memang pertama kalinya ia ke sini?

"Hai, Tao...", suara itu, membuat Tao terkejut. Berarti, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang ada di sana sebagai seorang manusia, kan?

Sosok namja berkaos putih dengan celana panjang putih berdiri tak jauh di belakang Tao. Ia tersenyum manis melihat sosok Tao ada di sana walau sejauh ini ia hanya melihat punggung Tao. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu sosok itu. 5 tahun mungkin? Ia masih terlalu muda saat ia ingat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Tao.

Tao berbalik perlahan dan ragu-ragu. Ia yakin kenal betul suara itu. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika ia mendapati sosok itu berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Shixun?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Taozi...", ucap sosok itu seraya tersenyum padanya.

Tao masih tak percaya dan berdiri membatu di tempatnya. Ya! Sosok itu! Sosok itulah cinta pertama seorang Tao sekaligus orang yang masih ia cintai hingga detik ini. Ia tak percaya, sosok itu kini ada di hadapannya bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir ia bertemu dengannya.

Tao mulai mengambil langkah dan lama kelamaan langkah itu berubah menjadi berlari menuju ke arah sosok namja berkulit putih bersih itu. Sosok itu hanya berjalan kecil menuju ke arah Tao seraya tersenyum merekah pada Tao.

Tao langsung memeluk sosok itu dengan sangat erat, seakan melampiaskan segala rasa rindu yang ia pendam sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, di mana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Sosok itu membalas pelukan erat Tao seraya mengelus surai hitam Tao.

"Shixun...", lirih Tao setelah ia sampai di pelukan sosok yang ia panggil Shixun itu.

"Kau sudah tumbuh ternyata. Kukira kau masih sekecil dulu. Kau bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku sekarang.", kekeh sosok bernama Shixun itu.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini, huh? Aku menunggumu di pantai setiap hari tapi kau tak datang, saat aku tunggu di taman dekat rumahmu, kau juga tak datang ke sana. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pindah, huh?!", tanya Tao kesal seraya memukuli punggung sosok itu.

"Hehehe, kau merindukanku, ya? Aku bukannya tidak ingin memberitahu tapi waktu tak memberikanku untuk memberitahumu, Bocah...", kekeh namja berkulit bersih itu.

"Hiks..."

"Hey! Kenapa kau malah menangis, huh? Cengeng sekali. Kau benar-benar seperti bocah...", bukannya mencoba untuk menenangkan, namja itu justru terus terkekeh ketika mengucapkan kata bocah untuk Tao.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Eh? Aku tidak perlu jasa layanan cuci baju sekarang. Kenapa kau malah membasahi bajuku dengan tangisanmu, eoh? Hehehe, sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi! Aku sudah di sini. Kau tenang saja..."

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi lagi dan aku tak bisa menemukanmu, huh? Kau harus berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku lalu aku akan berhenti menangis..."

"Hey! Siapa bilang aku meninggalkanmu selama ini? Aku selalu di sisimu bahkan aku mencoba melindungimu dan memberi semangat untukmu. Sudahlah, berhenti berpikir aku sudah meninggalkanmu selama ini! Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

"Kau bohong, Shixun! Kau tak pernah di sisiku selama ini!", isak Tao bercampur kekesalan.

"Kau hanya tak sadar, Bocah!"

Tao mulai merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja yang ia panggil Shixun itu. Menatap sosok itu lekat tepat di kontak mata mereka. Sementara sosok itu hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, huh? Aku bukan orang yang perlu kau tatapi seperti itu. Aku bukan tersangka utama pembunuhan terbesar di dunia.", kekeh sosok itu.

"Kau bahkan masih bisa tertawa atas segala ini? Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku merindukanmu setiap hari! Kau tak tahu seberapa banyak aku menangis di kehidupanku yang sekarang! Kau tak tahu tentangku, Shixun!", seru Tao dengan lelehan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu segalanya, Tao. Aku tahu kau pernah dilempari tepung dan telur saat di sekolah, aku tahu kakakmu yang sekarang sering bersikap dingin padamu dan aku tahu kau akan selalu merindukanku.", sosok itu mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan sedikit kekehan tak penting.

"Kau menyewa mata-mata?"

"Aku masih punya mata kenapa harus menyewa mata-mata?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu seakan tak bisa mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang terlontar dari sosok berkulit putih itu.

"Ikut aku! Aku ingin punya waktu bersama denganmu. Huh... walau aku sudah setiap hari melihatmu, tetap saja aku merindukanmu.", ajak sosok itu seraya menarik pergelangan Tao menuju ke sebuah kolam kecil dengan teratai dan ikan-ikan berwarna-warni di sana.

Tao mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kolam indah itu bersamaan dengan sosok berkulit putih itu juga duduk di sampingnya. Beberapa saat, keheningan menyeruak di antara kedua namja itu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku masih ingat, kau selalu heboh ketika melihat banyak ikan seperti ini. Kenapa sekarang tidak?", ucap sosok itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi, Shixun. Haruskah aku tetap bersikap heboh di depanmu untuk hal seperti ini?", jawab Tao seraya tersenyum kecil.

Sosok itu kembali terkekeh pelan diikuti dengan kekehan kecil Tao.

"Heuh... Tidak terasa, ternyata kita sudah semakin dewasa. Mungkin aku tidak sadar karena aku terlalu sibuk mengikutimu."

"Kau mengikutiku? Aku tak pernah melihatmu mengikutiku? Maksudnya, kenapa tak kau katakan kalau kau selalu ada di sisiku? Kenapa kau seakan bersembunyi dariku?"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk mengatakan kalau aku selalu ada di sisimu. Eh, bukankah aku sudah katakan itu padamu?", ucap sosok itu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maksudmu?", tanya Tao mulai bingung sekaligus gusar dengan ucapan sosok yang ia panggil Shixun itu. Ia merasa seperti ada arti yang terpendam di setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari sosok itu.

Sosok itu menggenggam telapak tangan Tao sementara Tao hanya bisa membalasnya.

"Kau tahu... Aku bukanlah Shixun dalam artian yang sebenarnya...", lirih sosok itu.

"Huh? Lalu kau apa? Sebenarnya kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Berjanjilah padaku, setelah aku mengatakan ini, lupakan aku. Mulailah hidup yang lebih baik."

"Kenapa aku harus melupakanmu? Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, huh? Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku? Apa kau membenciku?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah membencimu, tidak sekalipun! Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tao...", bantah sosok itu cepat seraya mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Tao.

"Aku..aku bukanlah Shixun dalam artian aku memang terlahir dengan nama Shixun. Sebenarnya aku adalah... Sehun, adik kandung kakakmu yang sekarang.", ungkap sosok itu akhirnya pada Tao.

"APA?"

"Dengar, Tao. Jangan panik dulu, ok... Kalau kau panik, aku juga akan panik. Berjanjilah padaku, kau boleh mengingatku tapi jangan tetap cintai aku. Lupakan segala cintamu padaku. Mungkin ini sulit tapi ini hanya masalah waktu, ok. Maka percayalah padaku, cepat atau lambat, kau pasti bisa berhenti mencintaiku.", pinta Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berhenti mencintaimu! Biarpun kau sudah berbohong padaku tentang namamu tapi itu hanya masalah nama! Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintamu, Sehun! Tidak sekalipun!", tolak Tao langsung dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

"Hey! Ini bukan masalah kebohongan atau apapun itu tentang jati diriku yang sudah aku sembunyikan darimu tapi ini masalah bagaimana kehidupanku yang sekarang.", ucap Sehun seraya menyeka air mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatku harus melupakanmu?"

"Ingatlah apa yang ada di kalender meja itu dan kau akan tahu alasannya...", ucap Sehun pelan berusaha memberi pengertian pada Tao.

"_**12 April, ulang tahun Sehun..."**_

"_**13 April, Sehun menghilang entah ke mana, semua orang khawatir..."**_

"_**17 April, Sehun kembali dengan baju yang diberikan seseorang (ia bilang seseorang yang ia sukai)..."**_

"_**20 April, ulang tahun Xi Luhan &amp; Sehun isn't here anymore... Goodbye, Sehun ah.."**_

"Ja..jadi kau... tidak mungkin... kau bercanda kan, Sehun? Kau bercanda, kan?! Yang ada di kalender itu bukan kau kan?!"

"Itu aku, Tao. Aku Sehun, adik kandung kakakmu yang sekarang. Maafkan aku, Tao. Maaf... Itu sebabnya aku katakan kalau waktu sudah tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengatakan kalau aku selalu ada di sisimu, Tao. Kau harus melupakanku, Tao...", perlahan, Sehun menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bercanda, kan? Kau tidak mati, kan? Buktinya aku masih bisa menyentuhmu."

"Hey, siapa yang bilang aku mati? Aku masih hidup di hati orang-orang yang mengenalku. Hanya saja, aku tanpa raga sekarang. Semenjak tanggal 20 April itu, aku sudah tak terhubung dengan ragaku tapi aku selalu hidup di hatimu, Tao.", kekeh Sehun pelan.

Sehun tidak sepenuhnya terkekeh dalam keadaan bahagia. Ia memang terkekeh namun tak bisa dipungkiri, lelehan air mata juga turut membasahi pipinya. Ia tak mampu melihat Tao yang terlalu rapuh karenanya, tidak juga mampu membiarkan Tao melupakannya tapi apa daya, dia hanya bisa berharap sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Kenapa kau tak bertahan untuk bisa menemuiku lagi? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Luhan hyung? Dia pasti sangat terpukul karena kau meninggalkannya secepat itu.", tanya Tao.

"Itu sudah masuk dalam diary hidupku, Tao. Kau pasti tak mengerti tentang hal itu. Maka dari itu, berhentilah mencintaiku... Aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini bukan karena aku membencimu tapi karena aku juga mencintaimu, Tao..."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau akan tetap di sini? Aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun. Aku tak bisa... Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu...", ucap Tao.

"Oh ayolah, itu hanya masalah waktu. Percaya padaku... Aku selalu di sisimu. Aku tak pernah pergi dari sisimu sedikitpun. Tidak walau hanya sekali. Kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa pegang kalung yang kau kenakan itu dan kau bisa melepas rindumu padaku."

Sehun perlahan melepas pelukannya pada Tao. Ia menatap lekat sosok Tao dengan mata sembabnya.

"Ke mana kalungmu? Ke mana separuhnya?", tanya Tao.

"Setengah dari kalung yang ada di lehermu itu sudah ada di orang yang tepat jadi kau tenang saja. Oh ya, sepertinya kau sudah terlalu lama ada di sini. Kau tak merindukan Luhan hyung?", tanya Sehun walau air matanya masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali, Sehun... Aku mau di sini, bersamamu selamanya."

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu yang semestinya. Ingat, kata-kataku ini baik-baik, ne. Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu sekalipun. Mengerti?", jelas Sehun.

Tao mengangguk pelan walau rasanya ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Semakin dekat walau tetes demi tetes air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata Sehun maupun Tao. Sudah tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka. Mencoba melupakan betapa pahit kenyataan jika mencintai orang yang berbeda dunia adalah sesuatu yang salah tapi apa daya, cinta itu buta.

* * *

Tao terlalu tenggelam dalam ciuman manisnya bersama Sehun. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Ia yakin dirinya terkulai di bangsal rumah sakit.

Tao perlahan mendudukan dirinya, menemukan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sendirian di bangsal rumah sakit itu. Ia tersenyum getir. Wajar saja jika ia sendirian di sana, Luhan tak mungkin akan mengkhawatirkannya sedikitpun, pikirnya. Perlahan, setetes kristal bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya ketika ia mendapat 2 kenyataan pahit sekaligus di mana ia tak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Sehun dan di dunia yang sebenarnya, tak ada yang peduli padanya.

Suara decit pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengagetkan Tao. Terlihat jelas seorang namja bersurai kecoklatan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu seraya menatap nanar ke arahnya.

"Tao..."

Sosok itu berlari ke arah Tao yang masih kaget melihat sosok itu ada di sini. Sosok itu langsung memeluk Tao erat bahkan hingga membuat Tao kaget bukan kepalang.

"Luhan hyung..."

"Tao... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu selama ini. Maafkan aku... Aku menyesal Tao. Tak apa kau membenciku. Kau boleh balas dendam padaku asal kau senang, Tao...", lirih Luhan diselingi sedikit isakan.

Tatapan Tao tertuju pada 2 orang namja yang ada di luar bangsal. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Tao. Oh bukan, Chanyeol bahkan berjingkrak-jingkrak kekanakan dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Tao sementara Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Tao.

Tao tersenyum kecil seraya membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung... Percayalah padaku. Kau tak pernah menyakitiku. Untuk apa aku membalas dendam padamu? Kau sudah banyak membantu selama ini justru aku yang berhutang nyawa padamu, Hyung..."

"Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk melindungimu, Tao. Aku kakakmu. Aku menyayangimu, Tao. Sangat...", lirih Luhan pelan.

"Aku juga, Hyung. Aku sangat-sangat menyayangimu... Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Hyung..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HHHHHYYYYAAAA! GAK KERASA UDAH MAU 'THE END' AJA NIH FF. Ok, peringatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya ya... Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir sekaligus pengungkapan semua peristiwa yang tersembunyi dari Tao selama ini. Jangan lupa review ya... Walau hanya 1 kata aja gak apa-apa kok. See U next chapter, Guys! Maaf klo feel'a gak dapet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Hao, Readers... Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? This is it! The last chapter of this Fanfiction. Sedih soalnya bakal ninggalin para readers yang udah baik banget kasih komentar dan saran buat kelancaran FF ini. Tapi, kita masih bisa ketemu di FF-ku yang lain, ya... ^^**

**Note: Chapter ini, semua pertanyaan sudah benar-benar terjawab ya makanya chapter ini agak panjang... Buat yang belum ngerti, tanyakan lewat PM atau langsung di review ya. Klo gak punya akun di sini, sertakan alamat email atau twitter ya. Jangan facebook! Aku gak punya. Nanti aku pasti balas dan berikan penjelasan. **

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang, kau harus makan yang banyak... Buka mulutmu, Tao. Aaa...", bujuk sosok namja bersurai kecoklatan itu pada namja bersurai hitam yang terduduk di atas kasur sempit di bangsal rumah sakit.

Sosok namja bersurai hitam itu menggeleng kuat seraya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat seakan menolak makanan yang akan disuapi oleh namja bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Aish... Makanlah, Tao. Luhan hyung sudah frustasi menghadapimu...", desak sosok namja tinggi dengan wajah tegasnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

Tao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seakan sama sekali tak ingin mengindahkan keinginan Kris maupun Luhan.

"Ck, kau tidak lapar setelah hampir 4 hari tidak makan? Kau bahkan nyaris seperti tulang sekarang. Ayolah, Tao, makan walau hanya sedikit saja. Aku sudah frustasi menghadapimu.", ucap Luhan frustasi karena sejak tadi Tao terus menolak makanan yang ia akan suapi.

"Aku tidak mau makan bubur, Hyung. Aku tidak suka. Itu hi... membayangkannya saja aku sudah geli, Hyung.", ucap Tao akhirnya seraya menatap miris ke arah bubur yang akan Luhan suapi pada Tao.

"Huft... Sekarang kau baca tulisan di mangkok ini...", ucap Luhan seraya menunjuk ke bagian luar mangkok putih itu.

"Ini.. bukan... bubur. Aish, Hyung... Aku bukan bocah yang bisa dibohongi dengan memberikan tulisan kalau itu bukan bubur. Aku jelas-jelas sudah tahu kalau itu bubur.", kesal Tao balik seraya mempout bibirnya, terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hey, Luhan hyung. Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.", kekeh Kris ketika menyadari jika Luhan menuliskan kalimat childish itu di mangkok bubur Tao.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kupikir dia akan makan dengan itu...", ucap Luhan polos.

"HALLO SEMUANYA! AKU DATANG!", seru namja berkulit tan heboh seraya membawa berbungkus-bungkus makan cepat saji di tangannya ditambah lagi dengan senyuman konyol di bibirnya.

"Kau dapatkan di mana itu, Kai? Kenapa kau beli sebanyak itu?", tanya Luhan bingung dan tak percaya dengan banyaknya bungkusan-bungkusan makanan yang Kai bawa.

Kai meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya itu di atas meja dengan senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya mengembang di bibirnya.

"Oh ayolah, Hyung. Makan bubur setelah koma itu sudah tidak jaman. Karena Tao kita sudah sadar dan perlu makan, maka aku belikan semua makanan cepat saji ini untuknya...", ucap Kai seraya merangkul pundak Tao.

"Jinjjayo?", tanya Tao tak percaya seraya tersenyum pada Kai.

"Tentu saja. It's free for you, Tao.", ucap Kai seraya tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Kai...", ucap Tao riang seraya menepuk tangannya gembira.

"Huft... Susah-susah aku menulisi kalimat ini di mangkok makan Tao, ternyata dia lebih memilih makanan dari Kai.", kesal Luhan seraya mempout bibirnya, terlihat anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen.

"Suapi aku saja...", celetuk Kai seraya memeluk leher Luhan.

"Memangnya kau mau makan bubur? Tao saja tidak mau...", tanya Luhan seraya menaruh semangkuk bubur yang ada di tangannya ke meja.

"Tentu saja..."

"Hey, aku tidak bercanda, Kai. Kau yakin akan makan bubur ini?", tanya Luhan memastikan walau sebenarnya hanya candaan belaka.

"Benar. Suapi aku bubur itu sekarang. Aku janji akan menghabiskannya.", ucap Kai spontan.

"Yang benar? Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuapimu..."

"Hey, Kkamjong, sepertinya kau membahagiakan 2 orang hari ini...", ucap Kris seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Wajarlah, Hyung. Aku membahagiakan orang yang aku sayangi...", ucap Kai membuat Luhan merona malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona malunya.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari keempat pria yang mengisi bangsal sempit rumah sakit itu. Keadaan berubah sebagaimana mestinya. Tenang... Damai. Tak ada lagi rasa benci satu sama lain seperti dulu.

Hingga, suara decit biasa yang berubah menjadi debaman pintu keras mengejutkan keempat namja yang tengah dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa bahagia itu. Seorang yeoja paruh baya dan namja paruh baya terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap khawatir ke arah Tao.

"Eomma? Appa?", gumam Tao tak percaya setelah selesai menelan burger-nya.

"Tao...", lirih yeoja paruh baya itu seraya berlari dan memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Eomma... Aku merindukanmu...", lirih Tao seraya membalas pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang selama ini ia rindukan. Yah... walau ia bukanlah sosok ibu Tao yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan eomma, Tao. Eomma terlambat tahu jika kau dirawat di sini. Kami tahu kau dirawat di sini setelah Yi Xing memberitahu kami."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa dirawat di sini, Tao?", tanya namja paruh baya itu seraya mengelus surai hitam Tao.

"Oh... Ini hanya insiden kecil. Tidak terlalu parah, kok.", ucap Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Apa kau bilang? Insiden kecil? Kau bahkan hampir mati, Tao! Kau bilang ini insiden kecil?", tanya Luhan sengit dan justru mengundang kebingungan dari Tao.

"Sudahlah, Hyung...", ucap Kris menenangkan.

"Luhan...", lirih eomma Luhan seraya berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau tak punya hak untuk menganggapku sebagai anakmu! Peduli apa kau tentangku?! Aku mati pun kau tak akan peduli, kan?", bentak Luhan seraya berdiri dan memulai ketegangan di ruangan itu.

Kris dan Kai hanya bisa terdiam tempat mereka seraya memandangi perdebatan sengit antara anak dan orang tua ini. Ini memang bukan pemandangan aneh bagi Kai dan Kris bahkan mungkin sudah biasa.

"Kalau Tao mati dalam insiden itu, kalian tetap saja baru tahu sekarang, kan? Ke mana saja, kalian? Peduli apa kalian selama ini pada kami? Untuk apa kalian mengadopsi Tao tapi kalian justru menelantarkannya begitu saja, huh? Kalian sama saja menghancurkan kehidupannya!", bentak Luhan lagi.

"Maafkan kami, Luhan. Kami tak bermaksud menelantarkan kalian.", sesal appa Luhan.

"Lalu apa? Kalian berusaha untuk meninggalkan kami pelan-pelan begitu? Agar kalian tidak perlu lagi repot mengurusi kami?", tanya Luhan sengit dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini...", lirih Tao.

"Cukup, Eomma... Cukup Sehun saja yang hilang dari sisiku. Cukup... Aku bahkan hampir mati karena kehilangan Sehun. Dia terlalu muda untuk mati saat itu. Sekarang bahkan Tao hampir saja mengikuti jejak Sehun. Kumohon...", lirih Luhan dengan air mata yang mulai menetes hingga membasahi pipinya.

"Kalian tidak tahu tentangku dan Tao atau bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Kalian tak pernah tahu bagaimana Sehun merindukan kalian selama ini dan kalian malah hanya datang saat pemakamannya. Kalian pikir jika kalian masih jadi orang tuanya? Tidak! Jangan berharap aku bisa memaafkan kalian atas kematian Sehun. Aku tidak bisa...", ujar Luhan tegas walau tangisannya tak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi.

"Luhan...", lirih eomma Luhan.

"Cukup, Eomma! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku setelah sepeninggal Sehun! Kalian tidak tahu! Aku bahkan membenci Tao hanya karena hal sepele di mana dia terlalu mirip dengan Sehun! Selama aku melihat Tao, selama itu juga aku teringat dengan Sehun! Aku takut tak bisa menjaganya! Itu sebabnya aku sejak awal tak pernah bisa bersikap hangat dengannya! Kalian tidak tahu, kan?! Kalian tidak tahu kan kalau selama ini aku menyakitinya tapi lihat! Dia bahkan hanya bilang ini insiden kecil!"

Kristal air mata Tao tak bisa lagi dibendung. Ia baru saja mengerti bagaimana kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya sekaligus mengetahui mengapa Luhan selama ini membencinya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sehun seakan baik-baik saja selama ini? Seakan tak ada masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami! Kalian seharusnya menyesal sudah menelantarkan anak seperti Sehun dan Tao! Mereka tak pernah meminta apa-apa pada kalian tapi mereka sangat merindukan kalian! Kalian tidak pernah sadar jika banyak orang yang merindukan kalian tapi di mana kalian, huh? Bahkan mereka tersiksa pun, kalian tetap bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, kan?!", ungkap Luhan.

"Hyung, sudahlah... Nanti punggungmu sakit lagi.", ucap Kai seraya memegang pundak Luhan.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU, KAN?! BAGAIMANA SELAMA 5 TAHUN INI AKU SAKIT? KALIAN AKH!", erang Luhan ketika ia merasakan sakit dan nyeri di punggungnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Luhan hyung..."

"Berhenti Luhan hyung... Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku yakin Sehun juga baik-baik saja. Kumohon... Hentikan...", mohon Tao dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?", tanya appa Luhan.

"Dia mengalami kerusakan jaringan syaraf serta otot tulang belakang. Bisa dibilang syaraf punggungnya sudah sekarat.", jelas Kris.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang pada kami?"

"Aku katakan sekalipun, kalian tetap akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian, kan?", ucap Luhan dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Luhan. Kami menyayangimu. Maafkan kami..."

"Berhenti minta maaf padaku! Tak ada gunanya!", bentak Luhan seraya memegangi punggungnya yang semakin nyeri setiap detiknya.

"Hyung, cukup! Kumohon, maafkan eomma dan appa. Kalau hyung seperti ini terus, Sehun tidak bisa bahagia di sana. Jadi kumohon, maafkan appa dan eomma.", pinta Tao.

Luhan terdiam. Ok, seberapa pun ia membenci orang tuanya atas segala kehancuran yang telah terjadi, memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya masih sangat menyayangi orang tuanya itu lebih dari apapun. Mungkin dia sudah memaafkan segalanya sebelum orang tuanya sendiri meminta maaf padanya. Mungkin ia hanya ingin orang tuanya tahu bagaimana ia tersiksa di sini.

"Maafkan kami, Luhan..."

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian, jauh sebelum kalian tahu ini...", lirih Luhan pelan.

Eomma Luhan spontan memeluk sang putra yang tengah kesakitan dan menangis bak bocah yang diambil permennya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Eomma. Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi... Kumohon...", isak Luhan dipelukan eomma-nya.

"Kami janji, Luhan... Kami janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan Tao. Kami akan menebus semuanya. Tenanglah, Luhan...", lirih eomma Luhan berlinang air mata.

Kai dan Kris tersenyum kecil melihat keluarga bahagia itu. Setidaknya ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan, bukan?

* * *

"Hyung harus jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang!", tuntut namja bersurai hitam itu dengan penekanan pada kata 'sekarang'.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan, huh?", tanya namja bersurai blonde dan wajah tegas itu seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya hyung sudah tahu segalanya tentang Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan alasan Luhan hyung membenciku, kan? Mengaku!", tuntut Tao lagi walau ia sebenarnya menuntut dengan pelan dan senyuman tentunya.

"Hey! Aku memang sudah tahu semua itu dari awal, Bocah! Aku saja yang tak ingin memberi tahunya padamu! Atau mungkin kau yang tak bertanya?", kekeh Kris.

"Aku bertanya benar-benar, Hyung. Kau tahu segalanya tentang Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung, kan? Sebenarnya siapa Kyungsoo?", tanya Tao lagi.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya tentang Sehun?"

"Aku sudah tahu tentangnya..."

"Baguslah kalau akhirnya kau tahu siapa Sehun. Kau sudah ingat tentang dia, kan? Dia itu Shixun, cinta pertamamu saat di Qingdao, Bocah! Semestinya kau berpikiran sedikit lebih realistis. Aku sudah memberimu banyak hint untuk mengingat Sehun atau Shixun!", ujar Kris seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Apa? Hint apa?", tanya Tao bingung.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menoyor dahi Tao. "Hyung!", kesal Tao.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik, ok. Pertama, aku sudah sempat katakan kalau masa lalu Luhan hyung akan menyakitimu dan sekarang kau tahu kalau Shixun adalah Sehun, adik kandung kakakmu yang meninggal dalam insiden tabrak lari tanggal 20 April 2010. Itu menyakitkan, kan? Kedua, aku tahu tentang separuh kalungmu itu dan kenapa kau tidak berpikiran kalau aku tahu tentang Sehun? Ketiga, aku sudah katakan padamu kalau 5 tahun yang lalu, insiden kecelakaan Luhan terjadi di QINGDAO. Kapan kau mendapatkan separuh kalung nama Shixun itu?"

"5 tahun yang lalu di Qingdao. Ah! Kenapa hyung tak bilang saja dari awal, huh? Aku tak akan bisa berpikir kalau semua itu adalah hint, Hyung. Aku tak mengerti. Eh.. berarti kau berbohong masalah kalung ini adalah kalung limited edition.", ucap Tao gusar.

"Aku berkata jujur. Buktinya hanya kau dan Sehun yang memilikinya. Sebenarnya ada 1 hint lagi yang kau tak sadari. Hint yang ada di kalender meja saat itu."

"Apa lagi itu? Sejak awal aku tak tahu kalau Shixun adalah Sehun. Jadi aku tak tahu kalau itu juga hint. Hyung, kau membuatku gila!"

"Dengar, apa 5 tahun yang lalu di tanggal 13 April adalah pertemuan pertamamu dengan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak ingat pasti tapi satu hal yang aku ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah dia bilang kalau sehari sebelum pertemuan itu adalah ulang tahunnya.", jelas Tao sedikit bingung sendiri.

"Kapan ulang tahun Sehun?"

"12 April. Ah, iya... Aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya tanggal 13 April."

"Lalu, tanggal 16 April, kau hujan-hujanan bersama Sehun lalu kau memberikan pakaianmu pada Sehun. Lalu kau kehilangan kontak dengan Sehun sejak tanggal 17 April, kan?", tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku bertemu pertama kali tanggal 13 April lalu dia hilang 4 hari setelah itu. Em... Ah iya, 17 April dia pergi dengan bajuku.", ujar Tao.

"Berarti yang ada di kalender meja itu semua berhubungan dengan pertemuanmu dan Sehun, kan? Huft... Berpikirlah sedikit lebih realistis, Tao. Kau tak akan bertahan hanya dengan modal wajah dan hati polosmu itu.", sindir Kris.

"Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran, ya? Ck, aku terlalu fokus dengan hidupku dan Luhan hyung sampai aku tak peduli dengan hal kecil seperti itu.", rutuk Tao pelan.

"Kenapa Sehun meninggal? Apa penyebabnya?"

"Oh, dia hampir sama sepertimu, menjadi korban tabrak lari oleh sepeda motor sport hitam."

"Lalu kau ingin tanya apa lagi? Kalau sudah, aku akan antar kau ke bandara.", tanya Kris.

"Eh! Tunggu-tunggu. Tentang Kyungsoo. Dia siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung?", tanya Tao.

"Oh, Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo itu hanya sebatas sahabat Luhan hyung. Kau ingat tidak tentang Kai yang bilang kalau dia pernah kehilangan seseorang?"

"Ingat."

"Sebenarnya orang yang hilang dari sisi Kai adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah namjachingu Kai dulu. Aku kurang tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo hingga ia meninggal karena saat itu aku ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Perancis. Tapi... aku yakin itu hanya sebuah permainan."

"Permainan?"

"Iya, permainan. Yang kudengar, sebenarnya itu insiden adalah perampokan pada Luhan hyung. Jadi, Luhan hyung pergi bersama Kyungsoo larut malam dan terjadi perampokan. Perampok itu hendak menembak Luhan hyung tapi Kyungsoo melindunginya sehingga ya... kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana jadinya... Tapi menurutku, itu hanya taktik permbalasan dendam belaka. Sejak awal, perampok yang sebenarnya pembunuh bayaran itu mungkin sudah mengincar Kyungsoo tapi agar terlihat samar, ia melakukan perampokan pada Luhan hyung. Mungkin pembunuh itu tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo rela memberikan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Luhan."

"Tapi, kenapa mereka melakukan pembalasan dendam pada Kyungsoo?"

"Mereka tidak membalas dendam pada Kyungsoo tapi pada Kai. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang akan meninju wajah perampok saat terdesak. Kau ingat Krystal? Dialah dalang dari pembunuhan itu. Mungkin kau tak mengerti masalah ini. Biar aku jelaskan. Krystal sangat terobsesi pada Kai sejak awal tapi Kai selalu bersikap dingin padanya jadi dia membalas dendam pada Kai. Ini sama seperti kejadian pembalasan dendamnya pada Luhan hyung. Kau bahkan juga ikut menjadi sasarannya."

"Aku?"

"Kau dicium oleh Krystal dan kau pikir, kau bukan korbannya? Itu hanya taktik semata yang sudah pertimbangkan baik-baik oleh Krystal, Tao."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo. Jarang aku bertemu dengan sahabat yang mau mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk sahabat.", gumam Tao terharu.

"Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya. Kau tahu dari mana kalau Shixun yang kau kenal itu adalah Sehun? Apa Luhan hyung yang memberitahunya?", tanya Kris penasaran.

"Tidak... Aku... aku pikir ini terdengar konyol tapi aku bertemu dengan Sehun dan dia yang bilang sendiri padaku...", ucap Tao seraya mengaduk Americano-nya yang mulai mengendap.

"Jadi dia menemuimu?"

"Mungkin aku yang menemuinya? Aku juga tak yakin. Saat aku koma, aku seperti terlempar ke sebuah dunia seperti taman. Itu indah sekali. Aku bertemu dengannya dan dia bilang siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi, dia menyuruhku untuk melupakannya.", lirih Tao seraya tersenyum getir.

"Wah, berarti kau hampir mati sampai bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Lalu? Kau mau melupakan dia?", tanya Kris.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang itu hanya masalah waktu. Tapi, itu akan sulit untukku sepertinya. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya untuk melupakannya. Lebih baik kita ganti topik, Hyung. Aku tak suka diingatkan pada kejadian itu.", jelas Tao.

"Baiklah. Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah akhirnya kau tahu kalau Luhan hyung ternyata menyayangimu selama ini?"

"Hem? Bahagia bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata. Oh ya, satu lagi, Hyung. Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang melekat di otakku."

"Apa lagi?", tanya Kris setelah meneguk cappuchino-nya.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya? Dan... kau tahu dari mana tentang kalung ini?", tanya Tao penasaran dan tidak sadar jika ia sebenarnya menanyakan 2 hal bukan hanya 1 hal.

"Oh, tentang itu. Aku dan Sehun itu sudah seperti kakak beradik. Kau tahulah, Sehun itu orangnya sedikit tertutup dan hanya mengatakan perasaanya pada orang tertentu dan salah satunya adalah aku. Jadi, awalnya aku tak tahu kalau cinta pertamanya adalah kau. Tapi, saat aku menggendongmu ke mobilku saat kau dilempari tepung itu, aku melihat separuh dari kalung bertuliskan 'Shixun' itu ada padamu jadi aku yakin kalau cinta pertama Sehun yang ia ceritakan padaku adalah dirimu. Sebelumnya dia sempat bilang kalau dia membuat kalung berisi namanya itu dan setengah dari namanya akan ia berikan pada cinta pertamanya dan itu jelas dirimu.", jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Lalu setengahnya lagi ada di mana? Sehun bilang kalau dia tidak membawa separuh dari kalung itu lagi. Katanya, kalung itu sudah ada di seseorang. Apa hyung tahu?"

Kris terkekeh lalu tersenyum kecil dan menatap Tao. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kalung itu ada di mana?", tanya Kris memastikan dan Tao mengangguk.

Perlahan, ia sedikit mengesampingkan kerah bajunya dan terlihat sebuah rantai kalung ada di sana. Tak lama, Kris menarik kalung itu dari lehernya hingga terlepas dari lehernya dan berada di genggamannya. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan setengah bagian dari kalung itu walau setengahnya masih dalam pegangannya. Dan terlihat jelas bahwa liontin kalung itu bertuliskan huruf hanja 'Shi' yang merupakan setengah dari bagian kalung Tao yang bertuliskan hanja 'Xun'.

"Aku yang membawanya. Dia menitipkannya padaku saat insiden yang merenggut nyawanya itu. Kau tahu, lokasi tempatmu tertabrak mobil itu sebenarnya adalah lokasi yang sama di mana Sehun meregang nyawa."

Tao masih ternganga tak percaya di kursinya seraya menatap Kris tak percaya.

"Tampaknya kau terlalu shock ya... Kaja, aku akan antar kau ke bandara sekarang.", ajak Kris seraya menarik pergelangan Tao dan merangkul pundaknya walau Tao sendiri masih tak percaya bahwa sebenarnya Kris adalah seseorang yang membawa separuh dari kalung yang ia pakai.

* * *

"Jadi, apa rencana hyung setelah sampai di Amerika?"

"Operasi. Kan kau sudah tahu! Aku ke sana untuk operasi punggungku ini."

"Selain itu?"

"Mungkin aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sana."

"Hyung, apa ini akan memakan waktu lama?", tanya namja berkulit tan itu seraya menyamakan tingginya pada sosok yang terduduk di kursi roda itu.

"Ini tak akan lama. Paling lambat juga hanya 6 tahun.", jawab sosok namja bersurai kecoklatan yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

"Kau bilang hanya 6 tahun? Hanya? Aku bisa mati hanya menunggumu hingga kembali, Hyung.", seru Kai dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hanya 6 tahun. Apa lamanya? Kau hanya tinggal makan, belajar, tidur dan begitu seterusnya dan 6 tahun akan terlewati dengan cepat."

Kai mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Kalau begitu 5 setengah tahun. Bagaimana? Sudah kukurangi 6 bulan. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau menungguku, huh? Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku jadi untuk apa kau buang-buang waktu hanya untuk menungguku, eoh?", tanya Luhan seraya menoyor dahi Kai.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu, kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Hey! Berhenti bercanda, Bocah! Duduk di kursi roda memang menyulitkan. Padahal aku masih bisa jalan.", gerutu Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Lihat mataku! Apa aku bercanda menurutmu?", tanya Kai gusar.

"Tidak."

"Jadi bolehkan aku menunggumu sampai pulang dari Amerika?", tanya Kai sebagai tanda permintaannya untuk menjadi kekasih Luhan.

"Em... bagaimana ya? Kau tunggu saja aku sampai lumutan di sini...", kekeh Luhan, mengundang senyuman lembut terpampang di bibir Kai.

Dengan cepat, Kai menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Luhan membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibir manis Kai sampai di bibirnya. Ok, ia akui, ini ciuman pertamanya memang. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan saat-saat yang akan ia rindukan selama mungkin 6 tahun ke depan.

"Hey, Kai! Ini tempat umum. Tidak etis kita malah berciuman di sini...", ucap Luhan seraya melepas tautannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hyung! Kau akan meninggalkanku selama 6 tahun. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Hyung!", seru Kai.

"Tapi, Kai ~"

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya, Kai kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Tapi kali ini, Kai mulai memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir tipis Luhan. Luhan seakan terhipnotis dengan perlakuan Kai hingga ia tak memberi penolakan sedikitpun. Kedua orang tua Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan Kai dan Luhan.

"Hey! Pending dulu, Bro! Ada bocah polos di sini...", ujar sosok namja tinggi yang datang dengan seorang namja bersurai hitam di rangkulannya.

Kai menoleh seraya men-deathglare pada Kris. Kris hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tatapan Kai padanya.

"Sudah saatnya kita masuk ke ruang tunggu. Kaja...", ucap appa Luhan seraya mendorong kursi roda Luhan.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan, Appa. Kuharap kau selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan.", ucap Kai seraya tersenyum pada appa Luhan.

Kedua orang tua Luhan dan Tao hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kai! Kau belum jadi suamiku sudah bilang appa pada appaku! Kau masih belum apa-apa, Kai!", kesal Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Appa? Tuh lihat, appa saja tidak keberatan. Kenapa hyung keberatan sekali?", tanya Kai mengundang gelak tawa pada Tao, Kris dan kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Sudah..Sudah. Kami pergi dulu, ya. Jaga diri kalian, Kris dan Kai."

"Ne, ahjumma.", ucap Kris seraya membungkuk 90 derajat pada eomma Luhan.

"Ne, eomma."

"KAI!"

"Hem... Aku harus pergi, Hyung. Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu selama ini. Tolong jaga kalung itu, ne...", mohon Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Tanpa diminta pun, aku akan menjaganya. Kau tenang saja."

Tao tersenyum lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi Kris.

"Hey, Tao!"

"Hem?"

"Sebelum kau pergi hem... maybe a hug for me?", tanya Kris ragu-ragu seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Tao tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Kris. Sebuah pelukan hangat pun Tao hadiahkan pada Kris sebagai hadiah perpisahan.

"Terima kasih, Hyung..."

"Ne, cheonma, Tao ah. I will really miss you...", bisik Kris seraya mengelus surai hitam Tao.

"Me too, Hyung. Hyung harus jaga diri baik-baik di sini, ne. 6 tahun lagi, aku harus melihat kalung itu masih ada padamu."

"Pasti, Tao... Pasti..."

Tao meregangkan pelukannya pada Kris. Ia menatap manik mata Kris yang terlihat yah... tegas dan menawan menurutnya. Tak lama, ia berlari menuju keluarganya yang sudah menunggu di ambang pintu ruang tunggu.

Kris dan Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan Tao yang sudah masuk ke ruang tunggu. Tercetak jelas raut wajah kesedihan dan kehilangan di wajah mereka.

"Padahal aku baru saja menjadi kekasih Luhan hyung. Dia malah pergi ke Amerika. Untuk 6 tahun pula. Aku bisa mati duluan menunggunya di sini.", gerutu Kai.

"Berhenti menyalahkan keadaan, Kai! Hanya 6 tahun, apa masalahnya sih?", tanya Kris tak habis pikir.

"Eh, hyung. Kenapa tadi hyung meminta pelukan pada Tao? Kau jatuh hati padanya, ya?", goda Kai seraya menyikut lengan Kris.

"Hey! Bicara apa kau? Jatuh hati? Tidak mungkin!", elak Kris langsung.

"Bohong! Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Itu... itu kan wajar aku minta hadiah perpisahan padanya."

"Kris hyung jatuh cinta! Kris hyung jatuh cinta!", ucap Kai seraya berjingkar-jingkrak lalu berlari menghindari Kris.

"Hey! Bocah! Sini kau!", seru Kris seraya mengejar Kai yang sudah berlari agak jauh di depannya.

* * *

"Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu, ne...", ijin Tao.

"Ya sudah. Tapi cepat, ya...", ujar Luhan.

"Ne..."

Tao memasuki toilet pria yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk di ruangan tunggu tadi. Sepi.. Mungkin orang-orang tidak banyak minum agar tidak kencing di bandara ataupun di pesawat. Tao mendudukan dirinya di tempat pencucian tangan seraya tersenyum dan memegang liontin kalung bertuliskan 'Xun' itu.

"Kau tahu, Sehun... Aku akan pergi ke Amerika sekarang untuk mengobati masalah punggung Luhan hyung. Kalau kau benar-benar selalu ada di sisiku, kau pasti tahu tentang ini, bukan?", gumam Tao seraya tersenyum.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menutup matanya seraya tetap memegang liontin kalung yang melingkar di lehernya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun... Sangat...", lirih Tao.

"Aku juga...", suara itu membuat Tao spontan membuka matanya.

Tatapan matanya mendapati sosok namja berkulit putih bersih tengah berdiri di hadapannya seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi...", lirih Tao.

"Lihat, aku menepati janjiku untuk selalu ada di sisimu, bukan?", ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum pada Tao.

"Sehun ah, jangan pernah sekalipun pergi dari sisiku..."

"Tidak akan walau hanya sekali, Taozi..."

Mereka saling bertatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Hanya dengan bertatap, mereka merasa dapat melepas segala perasaan rindu mereka selama ini yah.. walau kenyataannya Sehun selalu di sisi Tao tanpa Tao sadari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Hai, Guys! Akhirnya selesai juga FF'a ya... Maaf karena ceritanya benar-benar membosankan. Ditambah lagi typo(s) yang nyempil-nyempil. Oh ya, buat yang gak tau, nama China'a Sehun adalah Shixun. Jadi, karena dia sempat tinggal di Qingdao sama keluarganya, dia ganti nama jadi Shixun. **

**Oh ya, di percakapan Kris ma Tao tentang Kyungsoo, Kris sempet bilang 'Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang akan meninju perampok' itu maksudnya Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang akan mencari gara2.**

**Last, I need ur review, Readers! INGAT! Buat yang masih pingin nanya tentang FF ini, silahkan tanya lewat PM atau di review, ya... Aku usahain bales. Oh ya, buat yang gak log in atau gak punya account di sini, klo mau tanya2, tolong sertakan alamat email atau twitter. Jangan facebook! Aku gak punya.. BYE2. Sampai ketemu di FF-ku yang lainnya.**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR: ALL REVIEWERS, READERS WHO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS FF. LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS!  
**


End file.
